Mai Hime: Mugen Shima
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: MaiHime AU differences with ooc...This is one island adventure they aren't soon to forget!
1. Chapter 1

Ok all; author owns nothing here except bad sense of humor and love of old TV shows.

Italics will represent things from the background or thoughts unspoken/whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Setting: A large island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. It has a beautiful lush multicolored landscape with few of the modern visual inconveniences. Our destination is the resort housed here on this island paradise. There are two larger buildings housing the areas of activity for the resort. Also present are scattered bungalows for guests and staff alike and 'Go Figure' a beachside pool area.**

**Just off the horizon: Coming into view is a seaplane bringing vacationers looking for escape or release. The seaplane circles for its approach of the landing dock.**

A small white haired figure shields his eyes whispering, "_Just great. Now I've got to say those stupid lines again."_

"Now…Now, Nagi, it's time to have some fun. Play along and you'll get better lines later." Standing beside Nagi is Mr. Kanzaki, a well dressed handsome figure of a man if Nagi was asked. _The black suit as always, the dark hair and ggrrr those eyes.._.

"You said that last night, too…" Nagi pouted looking at his remarkable companion.

"Now…Now" Mr. Kanzaki flashed Nagi his most adorable cheesecake grin.

"Oh alright already, go away and I'll say the damn lines," Nagi replied with a slight blush pushing his companion towards the dock walkway.

"HEY…_fairy_BOSS…the plane… the plane," Nagi shouted rather loudly with little enthusiasm.

"You'll regret that later…Nagi love. Alright places everyone…places. OK now everyone smiles…big smiles.

Mr. Kanzaki moves to the top edge of the landing dock just as the seaplane is settling into place. "_I think I'll tie him up tonight and screw Tate the janitor in front of him."_

Nagi is standing at his side once again mumbling slightly before saying, "So who are our guests bitch-boy? I mean Boss…"

_Humidity's rising…Barometer's getting low according to…_

"Takeda…"

The young DJ looks up lowering the music smiling sweetly at the way this man says his name, "Yes, Mr. Kanzaki…"

"Change the music pretty boy…" Mr. Kanzaki says smiling. His words are firm.

"Yes Rei…I mean yes Mr. Kanzaki…" the DJ said as he hit the next queue.

_They had style, they had grace…Rita Hayworth gave good 'face'_

"TAKEDA…"

Takeda was posing until that harsh tone broke his 'Vogue' moment.

The guests were just departing the plane as Takeda queued up the Hawaiian themed music that always accompanied arrivals. Mr. Kanzaki watched as the first young female couple hit the dock smiling.

"Ah yes, Natsuki Kuga and her lovely companion Shizuru Fujino…" Mr. Kanzaki said in a husky tone that gave Nagi goose bumps.

"Why are they here?" Nagi asked trying to control the erection that was looming.

"Sex on the beach and anywhere else they can find a public private moment."Mr. Kanzaki said with a twisted grin.

"Bears watching…" Nagi replied slipping his hands into his front pockets trying to fan out his not so loose jeans.

"Maybe…NOT. Our second couple is Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa, this trip is for Yukino from Haruka. Miss Suzushiro wants Yukino to enjoy her fantasies. Haruka just wants to enjoy some alcohol. Theirs is an odd relationship…so closeted." Mr. Kanzaki said feeling a headache coming on just from the use of the word 'closet'.

As the next girl stepped out Nagi slid slightly behind Mr. Kanzaki.

"It's OK, Nagi, she won't bite. Miss Nao Yuuki is as she puts it 'Here for the party and Blackmail."

"Just keep her away please Rei…"

"We are in public, Nagi, its Mr. Kanzaki." Mr. Kanzaki said as he pulled the younger, much smaller man from behind him.

As the next young female couple stepped out of the plane Mr. Kanzaki cracked his cheesecake smile once again.

"Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi are here for Mai's fantasy. Mai wants to explore her sexual nature. Miss Minagi has a secret that she has yet to tell her companion. These two definitely bear watching, Nagi. Young Miss Minagi is very innocent in appearance but has a darker nature that could nearly rival the lovely Miss Fujino's if inappropriately exploited."

Nagi watched as they were coming towards them. It was clear Mikoto was possessive of Mai from her clinging to the clueless, flirtatious Miss Tokiha.

The next couple out seemed to be older than the previous three and from their distance no more than friends.

"Midori Sugiura and Yohko Sagisawa are also here for the party, though Miss Sagisawa wonders what life with her friend, as a lover, would be like. Miss Sugiura though fun-loving and extremely good natured shows her truest emotions from the empty side of the bottle."

As the last girl stepped off the seaplane Nagi fled behind Mr. Kanzaki again this time gripping Mr. Kanzaki's suit nearly tearing the arm seams, "Don't you dare tell me this one doesn't bite. There's definitely something wrong with her. I must admit I like her sharp blue outfit though the jacket could be cut closer to the waist."

"Miyu Greer is here upon request. It would seem Miss Searrs would like Miyu to experience life and possibly sex just once as a human," Mr. Kanzaki said as Miyu joined the gathered group, "Ah yes thank you for the drink, Mamoru."

Mamoru Chiba smiled at Mr. Kanzaki and Nagi as he handed them their drinks before walking away. He was wearing skin tight black trunks that made Mr. Kanzaki growl and Nagi sigh appreciatively, "Now that boy's got a nice package."

"My name is Mr. Kanzaki; I will be your host for the duration of your stay. I'd like to 'welcome' you all to Mugen Shima."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This little nugget will be Mrated in the following chapters. Time to mix it up, everyone's fair game. Nothing straight ya'll… yuri and possibly some yaoi.


	2. Curiosity pt1

OK, yeah I forgot to mention AU and plenty of OOC, but I am working a fan fiction piece here not canon.

Once again, author makes no claims of ownership, for MaiHime or any other passers-by.

Italics cover background events or thoughts, memories...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the tall blonde had escorted Miyu to her bungalow, she stood in the doorway momentarily sizing Miyu up. Miyu understood this to be curiosity and went about the business of settling in. Once those blue-grey eyes were done examining the young woman she had to start a conversation with her.

"So what brings you to Mugen Shima?" the blonde asked leaning nonchalantly in the doorway.

"Miss Alyssa wanted me to have real human sensory experiences," Miyu answered as she put away the clothing Alyssa Searrs had packed for her, "As I am now such emotions are no more than artificial intelligence."

"Whoa…so you are saying that you are some kind of robot, Miss Greer?" the blonde asked as she reevaluated the young woman.

Remembering what Alyssa said about using simple yes or no answers Miyu replied, "Yes."

"Your creators were extremely gifted, that's a compliment by the way," the blonde said as she moved over to where Miyu was standing by the bed and suddenly threw her arms around Miyu, "Definitely gifted…"

Miyu nearly turned on the woman thinking this was some sort of attack. After quick analysis of her memory and the woman's behavior and proximity Miyu said, "This kind of intimate gesture implies a relationship that strangers, such as we are, do not have. Are you…trying to touch me as gratification?"

The blonde smiled as she heard the words and knew she wouldn't deny them. Her body pressed closer to Miyu the blonde replied, "What information do you have on sex between two women?"

"Miss Alyssa recently entered a large file into my memory core on all things of a sexual nature, including a large sub-folder on lesbian…" Miyu didn't finish that sentence as the blonde had moved in front of her and pressed a light brushing kiss on her lips. Miyu entered the info into her memory core along with the large grin on the blonde's face as she stepped away. _2.15 seconds of contact between our lips, minimal pressure with a light stroke of her tongue also, her heart rate was at 85 beats during her previous contact. Her facial expression is one of happiness…_ _that is incorrect those gestures indicate curiosity and flirtation._

"That will give you something to compare the next one with," the blonde said with a wink as she turned to leave the room.

_Access files flirtation: subfolder access female intimacy: subfolder access seduction._

Miyu stopped the blonde by holding her wrist and asking, "Would you stay and provide more lesbian intimacies for later comparison, Miss Satou?"

"Just call me, Sei."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka escorted Yukino from their shared bungalow to her meeting with Mr. Kanzaki. These two women had been friends most of their lives and now found themselves in awkward situations due to Yukino's confession of love. Haruka had been raised to take over the family business and provide heirs. This lesson had been replayed so often that Haruka had come to believe this was what she truly wanted. Yukino had been similarly raised but had found she was falling in love with her friend as they had shared a dorm in high school and now university.

Yukino laughed at something Haruka said even though she hadn't actually heard it. Yukino's thoughts were too focused on her chance to fulfill her fantasy of making love to Haruka. The blonde noticed Yukino's distracted gaze and said, "Well you know that I'm going to marry Natsuki Kuga and have six children, all with blue hair and a love for mayonnaise."

"That's really great, Haruka," Yukino said not hearing a single word.

"See that's why we are here, Yukino, you didn't hear a single word I just said," Haruka said as she stopped Yukino just before reaching Mr. Kanzaki's office.

"I'm sorry, Haruka, your right I wasn't listening," Yukino replied taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. Yukino felt slightly embarrassed once again as she looked at Haruka.

Haruka placed her hand gently on Yukino's shoulder and said, "This is all I can do for you, Yukino. The talking has gotten us nowhere and I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship if you cannot move past this."

Yukino couldn't stop the tears that started to well up in her eyes at those words. Haruka wanted to do two things in that moment, hold Yukino until the tears stopped and go get a large drink. Since she felt she shouldn't do either, Haruka dropped her hand and sighed, Yukino's tears were about to bring on her own.

Suddenly the door to Mr. Kanzaki's office opened and a two toned blonde stepped into the hallway, holding a cowboy hat covering his manhood. The young man wore leather chaps, a leather vest and nothing else but a large smile.

Mr. Kanzaki stepped into the hallway, wearing a black robe bound tightly to his lean frame, as he said to the young man, "Tate, don't forget the chains for Nagi tonight?" _what a talented mouth on that boy…nice cheeks too._

Noticing the odd strenuous feelings coming from the two women in the hallway Mr. Kanzaki immediately turned his focus to them.

"Miss Kikukawa, Miss Suzushiro, it's a pleasure to see that you ladies are punctual. Shall we get Miss Kikukawa's fantasy under way?" Mr. Kanzaki stepped to the doorway and motioned for them to enter.

"This is for Yukino, not me. You'll excuse me if I go to the poolside bar and have a few drinks," Haruka said as she quickly composed and made to turn away.

"I'll meet you back at the bungalow later, Haruka," Yukino said just as she stepped into the office, afraid to look back and see the emotion on Haruka's face.

Now feeling twice as much strain and equal parts confusion and doubt, Mr. Kanzaki said, "Miss Suzushiro, would you be as kind as to wait in the other office across the hall? I need to speak with you also about Miss Kikukawa's arrangements. I'll have a drink brought to you if you care for one while you wait."

Haruka froze in her tracks at his words. As she recovered, Haruka ran a hand through her long blonde mane before covering her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll wait. As for that drink, I don't care what it is; just make it a strong one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yohko Sagisawa took her time putting away her clothes neatly and looking over the view from the bungalow she was sharing with her friend, Midori Sugiura. The two women met while attending university and had stayed close friends even after graduating. Yohko was glad that Midori had gone to the pool ahead of her. Midori had changed into her bikini in front of Yohko chatting away the entire time. Yohko felt her brain freeze as Midori had taken off her shirt and bra before actually getting her bikini from her luggage.

Everything Midori said was lost in the haze of beauty as Yohko watched her put on her orange bikini. As Midori threw a not so innocent smile her way before leaving Yohko choked out a 'be right behind you' just as the door to the bungalow had closed. Yohko dropped on her bed and started to laugh like a young girl. Even though Midori made her crazy with such exhibitionist mannerisms, Yohko couldn't help but revel in the opportunities it provided her. Then of course there was the alcohol. Midori would become a completely different person once she had a good buzz going on.

Yohko remembered the way Midori would become amorous the more she loosened up. At their last karaoke outing with these girls Midori had pulled her on stage to sing a duet with her and then proceeded to openly touch her during the song. As it ended Midori walked Yohko out of the room and into the hallway and kissed her deeply. The girls knew how Midori could become once she felt the buzz. Midori had hit on three of these girls when she had not been out with them, Yohko was sure she knew which one Midori had actually slept with. It was this thought that ran through her mind as Midori's tongue danced slowly with her own in that hallway.

_Fighting for dominance and breath, Midori pushed Yohko against the wall, starting to kiss her neck while reaching to undo some of her shirt buttons. As Midori cupped her breast, Yohko moaned and arched forward into her touch. With the heat rising between them, Midori hooked one of Yohko's legs with her own, grinding her core against Yohko's with such urgency. Due to the sweet agonizing torture of this feeling Yohko whispered into Midori's ear, "I want you inside of me."_

_Midori had arranged for a cab to take them to Yohko's place continuing the maddening seduction in the taxi. Once in Yohko's apartment they wasted no time striping each other's clothes as they headed for the bedroom. Midori wasted no time reaching to Yohko's hot wet core teasing her deliberately without penetration. Just as Yohko was sure she couldn't take anymore of the teasing Midori entered her warm wet walls. Their rhythm meet as easily as it had in their previous encounters, always ending in a mind numbing, rigid hip arching, muscle twitching climax. Yohko thought she had been hearing things when Midori had said 'I love you' afterwards before calling a taxi and retreating to her own apartment._

Yohko had been rocking on her bed as the explosive memory tormented her. The image of the girl she thought Midori did sleep with entered her mind sending her over the edge. Sprawled out on the bed quivering from her ministrations to her own needs Yohko wondered why that image brought such powerful desires to her. After showering and getting into her own bikini Yohko started down the trail towards the resort and the beach. Just as she approached Natsuki and Shizuru's bungalow Yohko heard the all too familiar sounds of passion up ahead.

Yohko shot them a quick glance sprawled out on a blanket outside their bungalow teasing each other mercilessly for the third time today. The first time had been on the drive to the airport, from the hotel they had stayed at the previous night. The second had been on the seaplane, totally leaving everyone in shock except for Haruka, who had been staring out the window in perfect silence. Things were definitely odd…something confirmed by the loud passionate outburst as she passed Miyu's bungalow.

Yohko found Midori by the pool waiting for her drink firmly in hand sprawled out on one of the lounge chairs, eyes closed against the sun.

"I see you couldn't wait to start without me," Yohko said.

_Baby when I think about you, I think about love / Darling, don't live without you and your love /If I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays / I would wrap you in the Heaven 'til I'm dyin' on the way_

"Enjoy your drink, Midori; I'm going for a swim," Yohko said trying to get away from the song. It had been playing in the dorm the first time she and Midori slept together after drinking a little too much.

Midori just watched Yohko make a mad dash for the pool, enjoying the way her cheeks swayed in her bikini bottom. Midori tipped her soda to the DJ in silent thanks and closed her eyes once more.

"Feel like makin'…" Midori sang softly as she heard Yohko hit the water.


	3. Curiosity pt2

Said before and I'm going to say it again, author owns none of these characters, Hime or passers-by.

Italics represent background effect, thoughts or memories.

Warning you all right now that this chap has no humor and is a very harsh look into Mai Tokiha's background.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi had the furthest bungalow from the beach and resort, a fact neither seemed to truly mind. Their bungalow had a beautiful mountain view out back and both were happy to be away from the group. Their section of the dorm back in Fuuka was knick named 'Lesbian Square'. A fact lost on none of its occupants. This included Mai, who had been dating one of the professors. Sergay Wang was one of the youngest campus educators and one of the most adored.

Mai had been in a neighboring class, the flirtation became daily ritual in their passing. They had started dating not soon afterwards and would meet in secret at the university planetarium during his course breaks. Maybe it was all of the secrecy but their sexual relationship started quite quickly and was most often their only form of contact. Sergay would fire up the holographic projector and mount Mai amongst the stars and planets visuals.

It was always intense, sometimes on the floor, on desks or one of Sergay's favorites, pinned to the wall. It eventually became degrading as he started to force Mai more often to satisfy his carnal needs. When Mai's grade point average started to drop noticeably her best friend, Natsuki started asking lots of questions around campus. Natsuki Kuga knew Mai too well not to see the change in her moods. Even with all of her footwork, Natsuki had not been the one to come to Mai's aide; it had been her old/new roommate, Mikoto, who had just recently started attending classes at the university.

Mikoto had agreed to meet with Mai for lunch out by the campus gardens to talk. Mikoto had grown quite a bit in their year of separation but Mai was still the only person she truly cared for. Yes, Mikoto was still the feral young girl they knew in high school, but her tenacity had found focus on the track team with Natsuki. Mikoto's body had filled out quite nicely also. The young woman's breasts, though still much smaller than any of her friends, had become perky little mounds that made you want to hold and suck them. Her hips had also taken some shape to them also, as pointed out by Shizuru Fujino to Natsuki the day Mikoto moved into the dorms.

When Mai had not arrived on time, Mikoto ate her lunch and waited a little longer. Mikoto became anxious as she looked at her watch and realized that Mai had been late by almost half an hour. Remembering a conversation she had overheard between Natsuki and Yukino, about Mai and her professor, Mikoto went in search of Mai.

While Mikoto was searching for her, Mai was with Sergay facing brutal sexual degradation from the man she thought she had started to love. This encounter bordered on rape as Sergay took Mai immediately and forcefully from behind after slamming her across a desk, cursing her and pinning her head to the desk bringing Mai to tears. Through teary eyes Mai noticed a young pregnant woman with crimson eyes, also crying, coming towards them. No words passed between them as the young woman stood before them and looked directly upon the brutal scene.

"Go home like a good wife, Nina, I'll deal with you later for this unexpected visit," Sergay said unfazed by the young girl's arrival or the tears shed by both Mai and his pregnant young wife, "You forget your place and duty as my wife, where is my kiss?"

The pregnant girl held her stomach and nearly ran from the planetarium with hot tears and fear welling up inside of her. Nina had nearly been knocked over by Mikoto as they collided just outside the planetarium. Before Mikoto could ask any questions the young Mrs. Wang fled, leaving Mikoto with a sickening feeling. Upon entering the planetarium Mikoto had to stop to adjust her eyes to the darkness. In the darkness Mikoto heard cursing and low growling noises as her eyes adjusted. The newest member of the university track team held off the urge to vomit as she ran down to where they were.

Seeing Mai's condition, Mikoto let out a primal rage filled scream as she threw Sergay to the ground. He had just pulled himself together as Mikoto dived at the man, grabbing his shirt and straddling his chest as they fell to the floor. The only reason Sergay Wang lived and Mikoto Minagi had not gone to jail had been due to the arrival of Haruka Suzushiro, Chie Harada and Natsuki Kuga. Though the three of them had been tempted to let Mikoto finish the job she had started, Haruka had another idea instead.

Whenever Mai looked back on that day, something she had been learning to deal with through therapy and the continued love and support of her friends, Mai remembered the pain of her body, the blood on Mikoto's hands and the tears they had shared. Thanks to Haruka's help both Mai and Nina Wang filed charges against Sergay that day, leading to his dismissal from his teaching position and his imprisonment. Nina Wang also filed for divorce and returned to her family name; Ho. Nina returned to her family but stayed in contact with Mai and the others. The day before they had left for vacation Nina had called to inform them of her daughter, Erstin's birth.

Now here on the island, as recommended by her therapist Minako Aino, Mai was relaxing until her appointed meeting with Mr. Kanzaki later in the evening. Mikoto had changed into shorts and a tank top and headed out for a run into the mountain range behind their bungalow. Mai was happy that she had Mikoto with her because her friend and roommate had become like a security blanket when Mai's memories would cloud over. The reason behind this vacation had been Mai's reemerging vitality on sexual desires. Mai had not completely withdrawn because of her attack but was very hesitant to move forward. Mai had come away with a strong hate for men, in general, due to her unfortunate eye opening experience.

Mai spent time with Dr. Aino explaining the things she saw and felt in the presence of men and the things she had recently experienced in the 'Square'. Though Dr. Aino did not seem to agree with Mai's feelings towards men, Mai noticed the unmasked look of contempt that she wore during these discussions. In short, Mai had realized that the woman didn't openly disagree either. It was Mai's new experiences in the 'Square' that had prompted Dr. Aino's recommendation for the trip to Mugen Shima specifically.

As Mai sat on a lounge chair, moved behind their bungalow, she remembered one of her most interesting experiences.

_In the months after her attack, Mai had found masturbation as a way to try to relieve some of her newly dawning desires. Mai was not able to bring her body to climax even with all of the stimulation from the surrounding rooms. Couples in the 'Square' had no problems with voicing their intimacies or showing them. After another failed attempt Mai ventured to the shower one night, only to find it in use upon entering the room. Upon hearing a muffled cry, Mai ventured to look and see what the occupants were up to._

_There in the running shower, Mai saw a tall beautiful white-haired woman leaning, back to the wall, with one leg thrown over her lovers shoulder. Down on one knee, in front of the woman, was a smaller brown-haired girl face buried in her lover's mound nursing greedily on the hot wet desire flowing from her lover so freely. The woman arched her hips forward and threw her head back as she called out her lover's name 'Nagisa'. Mai was frozen where she stood totally enthralled by the sight before her._

_Mai felt the hot desire spreading through and from her as she locked eyes with this woman. Mai only realized she dropped her towel as she touched herself and felt how wet her panties became. Mai found her feet moving forward as the woman beckoned her to draw closer. Unafraid of these strangers in passing, Mai stood at the woman's side and moaned as the woman lifted Mai's hand and sucked on Mai's fingers slowly brushing her tongue over and through them. Mai let out a louder moan as the younger woman reached up and lightly scratched the edge of her inner thigh to her knee. Mai's hips bucked from the electric sensation and closed her eyes as the white-haired goddess reached into her panties and into her welcoming flesh._

Mai shook her head of the memory as she felt the wet sensation welling between her legs. Looking up, Mai saw Mikoto heading her way shirt soaked with sweat clinging to her breasts with her loose long black hair flowing in the breeze behind her. Mikoto stopped before Mai panting, but trying to control her breathing. Mikoto had taken the run to get her desire to touch and make love to Mai out of her system. Mikoto's golden hued eyes meet Mai's violet and neither could speak.

Mikoto put out her hand to Mai and helped her out of the lounge chair. Mai stood easily and walked into Mikoto's arms realizing their height difference didn't seem as great anymore. Mikoto brushed her face across the tops of Mai's breasts before turning her head up and kissing Mai's neck. Mai felt that electric sensation again and whispered into Mikoto's ear, "I need you…"

Mikoto replied in kind as she restrained her desire long enough to walk Mai into the bungalow. Mikoto was trying to rush through a shower as Mai entered the warm water with her and took her time cleaning and touching Mikoto as her body screamed out for release. Mai and Mikoto spent the night exploring each other in many ways causing Mai to miss her appointment with Mr. Kanzaki until the next morning.

"There's no need to apologize, Miss Tokiha, I too would have missed our appointed meeting," Mr. Kanzaki said smiling.

"Well thank you for that, but I'm ready to begin," Mai replied smiling in return thinking about Mikoto and her touch.

"You already have Miss Tokiha, Mugen Shima needs me as merely a host and guide; the rest is taken care of by the island and your heart's desire. I suggest you go explore the island as well as yourself," Mr. Kanzaki said leading Mai to his office door and Mikoto waiting in the hallway.

As Mr. Kanzaki closed the door, he returned to his chair and smiled, _Mugen Shima truly is a magical place._


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

Let's get this straight one more time. Zip, zilch, zero, nada, naught…that's all I have to say about my owning anything. It's all on Sunrise.

Remember italics are thought, memories or background focus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The day was quiet and still giving me a chance to breathe freely for once. I had woken alone in our room to my great surprise. We spoke well into the wee morning hours and never really said much of anything. It's laughable to think that I fell asleep and can't seem to remember what time. I wonder if she slept at all, since her bed is already made. As I sit up I realize there is an open book on her bed that I hadn't seen from my sleeping position on my bed.**_

_**Now, trust me, I had no intentions of anything more than closing that book and putting it on the desk. Honestly, it's something I've done countless times before without a second glance or thought. I hadn't realized the book must have been a journal or diary, until I noticed her fluid scroll adorned the pages left open to see. When I picked it up to close it, my eyes caught my name in those lines. Against better judgment, I sat on her bed and stared at the page, yes my name was there. My heart jumped as I noticed how boldly reflective the words were tracing a memory that I don't happen to share.**_

_I stood frozen in the shower's doorway tonight giving free reign to my thoughts. We've shared a bath countless times and the sight of her shouldn't faze me as it is right now. She is washing her hair and there are so many movements that distract my true purpose. I am awed by the sensual beauty of her washing her hair, eyes closed, facing me without a care in the world. For once I see peace in her expression that makes me smile slightly._

_Now can you believe how teased I was as the lathered excess of shampoo traveled her neck and caressed the top of her breast before thinning and traveling to her stomach. Her beautiful pale skin was accentuated by the brilliant white lather as it eased from her breast revealing her areola to me, her nipple firm. Had I not been shy I would have kissed that nub and tasted it contently._

_I don't recall how or when, but she had turned back to face the stream of hot water and was lathering up her leg. Not only am I blushing and hot but I am also aware of the desire consuming me. She had propped her foot on the small stool to bend and wash her ankle. That simple movement brought forth the flood of wet desire I'd been trying to control. Such a glorious sight…two…perfect…pink…petals…the goddess flower that shatters my resolve causing me to flee._

_**Why are my hands shaking so badly? I've known…just not like this.**_

Haruka calmly folded the book and laid it on Yukino's pillow as she stood and sighed. She had just one drink yesterday and Mr. Kanzaki had ruined that for her. After speaking with Yukino, he had told Haruka that Yukino's doubt needed to be assuaged because it would have consequential effect on/ in her fantasy. It had been because of this that Haruka had spent that night talking with Yukino.

As difficult as this situation might have been for Haruka to deal with, she would always be willing to support Yukino. Haruka tried to clear the thoughts from her mind as she headed to take a shower before going to get something to eat. The irony of this situation struck her momentarily funny as she turned on the water and climbed into the warm spray.

_**I'm sorry Yukino…help me understand why.**_

Haruka heard the sliding shower door open just as Yukino stepped into the shower with her. Yukino's eyes were smiling as she took the body wash and spread it over Haruka's skin working up a thick lather. Haruka took a step back and felt the cool damp tiles blocking any further retreat.

"Come on silly, we don't have time for games. The rally is only half an hour from now and I'm not missing this one," Yukino said as she stepped closer again now washing Haruka's body with steady hands and stern gaze.

"What rally? Wait, why are you in here with me?" Haruka asked unsure of what had happened.

"Seriously, Haruka, we don't have time for this. Turn around so I can wash your back," Yukino said not answering the confused Haruka.

Before Haruka could ask another question Yukino gave her a poke and pointed to the tiles. Haruka turned and leaned her forehead on the tiles wondering how the world had suddenly spun off from its axis.

_**Ok I'll save the question for after she's…wait she's…that's not my back.**_

"You know, maybe we can miss this one. You still owe me for falling asleep last night," Yukino purred into Haruka's ear as she leaned closer and started to stroke Haruka's core. Haruka's mind shocked and reeling out gave her body no room as Yukino lavished it with attentive desire.

Haruka screamed at her body to push away from the tiles and get out of the shower, but she found no movement or voice until a moan escaped her lips. Yukino was kissing her back, teasing her with light tongue brushes along her spine between her shoulder blades. Haruka felt suddenly weak and ashamed as she realized this was something she wanted to continue.

"I love this body of yours, Haruka, always so strong when I need you to be and so gentle because you need to be. Ah, yes, you are so wet, so warm, let's go back to bed instead of playing in here," Yukino said as she slide her finger into Haruka earning another louder moan before Haruka bit her lip to stop it.

As Yukino withdrew her finger, Haruka bit down again trapping the whimper as she gently hit her head against the tiles, she was trembling all over and her body was betraying her. The warm water was gone and Haruka realized that she was already in bed. Haruka reached up and gently caressed Yukino's cheek, looking into Yukino's green eyes as the tears started to well in her own violet eyes.

Yukino leaned down and kissed Haruka softly, explorative as she stroked Haruka's thigh. Haruka's moan urged Yukino's hand to her now aching core, breaking their kiss as both moaned. This time when Yukino penetrated Haruka, she let her take complete control. Haruka couldn't stop the tears as she stuttered Yukino's name in between moans. Her body rocked keeping rhythm with Yukino's thrusts drowning in the sensations she had been denying for so long. Considering this was the first time, for either of them together, Yukino seemed to know enough to bring Haruka to an all too soon climax.

Yukino kissed Haruka lightly as Haruka's body shook off this last of the electric spasms from the climax. Yukino nearly went into shock as Haruka stated that this had been her first time. Haruka left her on the bed still in shock as she went back to the shower.

Haruka beat her head against the tiles again as she felt her overwhelming emotions coursing through her mind and the ache throbbing between her legs. As Haruka dried off she entered the bedroom looking for Yukino only to find she was alone and the room was how she had left it before her shower. Haruka looked at her bed, comforter still barely tossed from when she woke and sighed.

_**Well what the Hell was that…**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukino couldn't believe the difference in her fantasy today as she left the resort room bumping into Miyu Greer and an attractive blonde. Yukino excused herself as she hurried away from them out to the beach. During yesterday's first session it had been as if they had been lovers for quite some time. Today though was completely different.

Yukino had not expected to have an extremely nervous and somewhat scared Haruka with her. Yukino also had not expected to be shown what it would be like to be Haruka's first lover, that to say the least was awkward. Haruka had gone out on dates with guys so Yukino really hadn't expected that. Truthfully, Yukino was knocked over and needed to talk to someone even if it had to be Haruka later at lunch.

As Yukino hit the beach she noticed Midori and Youko taking a walk along the water's edge holding hands and talking animatedly. As Yukino sat hard in the sand she looked out over the water and drew her knees closer to her. Yes, Yukino wanted to have her fantasy fulfilled, but what she truly wanted was the real Haruka not her idealized version. Yukino closed her eyes and tried to think of who she could talk to.

Yukino's ears perked as she heard a soft chuckle and then the word 'flirt'. Yukino opened her eyes to see another couple at the water's edge, walking arm in arm, smiling at one another. Yukino smiled because they were truly involved with one another in a way that said the rest of the world didn't matter.

"Now that is something I wish I could have," Yukino said as the couple stopped. The shorter woman had aquamarine colored hair and a rather nicely carved figure, curves that reminded Yukino of the soft curls and breaking waves of the ocean. Her tall blonde companion's beauty had lean elegant shape though no less remarkable. Yukino thought of the rest of the track team back at Fuka and realized that this woman must have been or quite possibly is a runner. _Although she's taller than Mikoto they have a similar shape._

Yukino blushed as the two women kissed because for just a moment she felt as if she should not have seen that. There had been a light breeze just as a small wave broke against one of the large rocks, just before the shore, tossing a light spray of water into that breeze as it seemed to surround them.

"Great another picture perfect couple…"

Yukino recognized Nao's moody tone even though she hadn't seen her yet. Nao suddenly sat next to Yukino and looked at the couple still kissing.

"How's your assignment going, Nao?" Yukino asked with a soft chuckle. Chie Harada had sent Nao on this trip to get the inside scoop because she and Aoi could not. Aoi had planned a cruise at the same time and Chie was not going to upset Aoi just to get a scoop. Instead, Harada dished out for Nao's island trip and expenses from the FU daily newspaper's slush fund and gave Nao some cameras to take the pictures in her absence.

"Just great…I didn't want to be working, but hey the cash won me over. Hell I've had shots of Mr. Kanzaki doing things that give bad gay porn a good name, Kuga and Fujino are just insatiable…Miss Sagisawa, she's hot when no one's watching…Hell even Miyu," Nao said ticking off names as she held up her fingers to represent accounts.

"What is the deal with Miyu being here anyway? Did she tell you?" Yukino asked _At least I'm not on that list._

"Nope, no clue, but I think someone needs to have a motherly chat with Alyssa," Nao said remembering what she had seen through one of Miyu's bungalow's windows.

"Come on, Nao, Alyssa is sixteen and living in the Square, working on double degrees. She's smarter than all of us thrown together. Do you really think she doesn't know about sex?" Yukino asked hoping Nao would not ask how her fantasy was going.

"To tell you the truth I try not to think about it, but Miyu…Yukino she was sexing up this really hot blonde, come now Yukino think about it," Nao said as Yukino remember bumping into them and blushed.

"Oh I really think I should go get a drink…" Yukino said as too many possibilities entered her mind.

"Right there with you," Nao said dusting off the sand as she stood and followed Yukino. _Bet she's got her hands full with her own thick-headed blonde anyway._

"So Nao do you have a lot of pictures for Chie?" Yukino asked as she thought of what she wanted to drink. _After that fantasy nothing strong, that's for sure…_

"No, that's the problem, all the snooping I've been doing has been wasted for nothing except good masturbation material. It seems none of the cameras work, not a single picture exists except the one of me giving Harada the bird," Nao said as her mind queued up every nasty little morsel from the last 24 hours. _Screw the pictures; I'm on a vacation, time to have fun…Stupid Harada off on an Olivia cruise…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Kanzaki smiled as Takeda hit his knees before him. Takeda rubbed Kanzaki's legs and leaned forward grabbing the zipper to Kanzaki's pants in his teeth. Mr. Kanzaki growled as the usual heat wash through his swelling manhood in anticipation. _Stop teasing and just blow me dammit…_As Takeda eased off the pants he smiled at the erect Mr. Kanzaki.

"That's what I love about you, Rei, so easy to please," Takeda said as he reached to the small ice bucket on the floor and put an ice chip in his mouth.

Rei's hips jumped off the chair as Takeda's warm mouth and the cold ice chip caressed his swollen shaft in teasing strokes. Every time Takeda brought his head down Rei felt more of himself going into Takeda's mouth and being bathed in the hot/cold sensory that was rocking his mind. _Does he even have a gag reflex anymore? This boy is brilliant…_

Rei put his hands on Takeda's head and eased the younger man down, arching his hips as the feeling was becoming too powerful to contain.

Suddenly the office door opened and Nagi stepped in, "Oh, nice work there, pretty boy."

"GO…AWAY…NAGI…" Rei growled as he felt the moment sliding away no matter what Takeda was doing.

"We have some guests across the island, Rei," Nagi said as he moved closer and laughed knowing he was ruining the moment.

Not only had Rei lost that blissful moment, he was now pissed as Hell. In his mind he figured this was payback for last night with Tate and the chains.

"Takeda, my dear sweet boy, go wait in my personal quarters while I take care of business," Rei said as he eased Takeda off of his lap and watched him walk away.

"Couldn't have waited two minutes, could you?" Rei asked as he fixed his pants and glared at the malicious grin on Nagi's face.

"This is mine…I'll do as I please whenever it isn't," Nagi said as he grabbed Rei's crotch and lightly squeezed it. They had played this way many times before so it was no surprise that Rei twitched from the light pressure, "We have some unexpected company on the island, lover, sex later, work now."

Even as aggravating as Nagi could be Rei knew he was right. So as he stepped away from Nagi and headed for the door, Rei threw on his best smile.

"Do we know how many people there are?" Mr. Kanzaki asked as he straightened his suit, his direction the security office in the other building.

"The pilot only saw six bodies on the beach, but he swears there had been about ten people in the raft," Nagi said as he watched Mr. Kanzaki drop the attention starved Rei persona and returned to the man Nagi truly loved.

"We'll send out a rescue party and make arrangements for them here in the meantime," Mr. Kanzaki said as he remembered leaving Miss Greer in the office across the hall from his own. _Miss Satou can continue to enjoy playing with Miss Greer for now…_

"Nagi, you take care of the hospitality arrangements while I speak with security," Mr. Kanzaki said as they split in different directions.

Nagi looked at Mr. Kanzaki's retreating form and said, "Hey Rei, I'll be the one waiting in our room for you."

Mr. Kanzaki lifted his hand and waved acknowledging Nagi's remark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of the four girls lying in the sand on the beach the two smaller ones were arguing. The girl with spiky black hair was cringing as her brown haired lover was once again arguing her point.

"Why did we have to go on a stupid cruise, Koharu Hota? Why didn't we go visit your father in Tosa? No, had to take Nene's advice and go on an Olivia cruise," the brown haired girl said as she thought about the large boat with wall to wall women.

"Come on, Ryo, you were having fun right?" The black haired Koharu asked as she turned on her side and faced Ryo smiling.

"Until it sank from under us and our stupid life raft got carried here, maybe. It seems Izumi and Yuki are still sleeping where are the others?" Ryo Hayakawa asked thinking of the older women who had arrived on the island with them

"Down the beach…" Koharu replied as she laughed and pulled Ryo into a hug earning a kiss in the process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, Kanna, sit down and stop pacing," the tall blonde replied as she looked up at her muscular red-headed companion.

"Calm down, Maria, in case you haven't noticed we are stranded on an island and I missed lunch," Kanna Kirishima replied as she surveyed the beach and the jungle behind them, "What part of letting Kohran go down to the engine room seemed like a good idea?"

"I seem to recall no complaints from you until the ship started taking on water," Maria Tachibana replied as she winked at Kanna.

Kanna smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head as she turned and pounced on the tall blonde, "Even now someone's packing heat."

"I go nowhere without my gun, Kanna, even on vacation," Maria replied enjoying the way Kanna felt.

"That's not the heat I meant love."


	5. Playing by the pool

Don't own a single thing that crosses the page, from characters to setting and music.

This little tease is for a good friend and author, she'll know why.

Italics are background or thought and/or memories.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Kanzaki walked into the office where Miyu Greer had been awaiting his presence. Though Miyu had been learning things, for personal comparison later, she had been sent for a reason. Miyu listened as he explained to her and the half asleep Sei what Alyssa's fantasy for her could turn out. To be and feel human meant something significant to Miyu since she had come well past her originally intended programming. There were 'I's' and 'me's' in her speech where there had formerly been 'This unit'. Her recent time pleasuring Sei had seen quite a bit of that.

Miyu did not make much fuss about Alyssa's intentions and wanted to begin for her own purposes. Namely the drowsy blonde beside her. Mr. Kanzaki asked that Sei leave Miyu alone with him and return to her duties because of incoming unexpected guests.

"Between you and Takeda, I need these women kept comfortably preoccupied until I can send them on their way," Kanzaki said as Sei whispered something to Miyu before leaving.

"How long shall I retain a human body?" Miyu asked Mr. Kanzaki.

"Here on Mugen Shima these things are not of my doing or complete understanding. I need you to understand that I asked Miss Satou to leave because you need to focus outside of your programming. Think of the gift Miss Searrs wants you to have and what you want from this experience, Mugen Shima will do the rest. Everyone's experiences here are different. So if you feel you are truly ready please return to you bungalow," Mr. Kanzaki said thinking of the strangest twist to hit Mugen Shima in his years of service.

"How will I know when the fantasy has begun?" Miyu asked as she prepared to leave the office.

"I'm sure you will know. I suggest some down time, like a nap, these things have no clock to go by," Mr. Kanzaki said as he watched Miyu nod then turn and leave

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The svelte blonde was doing her best to catch up with her brown haired companion. As they had reached the beach, well before dawn exhausted, the women from the Olivia life raft broke apart and rested on the break that lead down to the shoreline. As the morning heat had reached them the brown haired girl pulled her gun, whispered something in shock and ran off into the jungle.

They had been running for long enough that the blonde had nearly fallen over her companion. The brown haired girl was lying on the ground panting hard, but still seemed to be searching for something.

"Dammit, Kirika, why did you take off like that?" The blonde asked as she kneeled beside her partner, drew her gun and scanned the area she was in.

"Mirielle…it was Chloe," Kirika replied closing her eyes as she started to cry.

"Chloe's been dead two years now, Kirika," Mirielle said as she placed her gun next to Kirika's and pulled her partner into a comforting embrace, "Just where the Hell are we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Would you mind, if I touched, I teased, I held you tight in the morning's light_

The women gathered around the pool were glad for the change in music since the DJ had been playing way too much disco music. Takeda had been sent down here by Nagi. Mr. Kanzaki's lover was not one to mess with so the DJ came down to dance alone instead. Takeda it seemed was ready to set the mood for these women with his music.

Natsuki and Shizuru had been kissing passionately when the music changed. Natsuki gave Shizuru a hungry look as she edged her closer to the pool's wall and started to kiss her neck and caressing her back and thigh, trying to rebuild the heat once again.

"My Natsuki promised a break until after lunch," Shizuru said wondering how such an amorous change had been possible.

"Why not start with dessert first? We can eat later…" Natsuki replied as she pulled one strap of Shizuru's one piece down far enough to reveal her breast, bathing it in warm kisses.

Shizuru's breathing was becoming erratic and her last words to Natsuki before total loss of control had been, "My Natsuki's libido has become as ravenous as Mikoto's appetite."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Would you mind, if I made love to you until I'm satisfied…once again_

Midori and Yohko had just returned from their walk along the beach as Natsuki started another attack on Shizuru. It had been hard not to laugh a little since these two had not seemed to stop since they had arrived on the island. Midori lead Yohko to one of the lounge chairs and headed for two drinks and a brief chat with the DJ again.

Yohko couldn't believe how different things were between her and Midori. There was no alcohol present on her breath and yet Midori seemed so very amorous. They always had a good friendship but their sexual relations usually only occurred after liberal amounts of alcohol. Just the cuddling last night alone spoke volumes. Their walk on the beach was peppered with holding hands, small kisses and other chaste intimate gestures.

Yohko looked up from her forward lying position on the chair and noticed Midori talking to Her at the bar. This was something Yohko hadn't prepared for because she watched their body language reading all the intimate gestures as her mind spilled over into yesterday's alone time. Suddenly feeling flushed Yohko tried to shake off the image of these two being more than just former teacher and student. It was in watching the younger companion's eyes and movements that Yohko realized she needed to get Midori back to her side.

"Hey, Midori, why don't you bring me that drink before the ice melts?" Yohko asked.

Midori gathered their drinks and left Mai and Mikoto to whatever their plans for the day were. As Midori approached Yohko her eyes followed her companion's bared curves leaving no room for doubt just how appealing she truly was. Midori's mouth felt dry, she was thinking of what she wanted to do to Yohko's body, but her iced tea only gave her temporary relief. Though Midori had crossed boundaries with Mai, just once if she remembered correctly, it had been nothing more than a wild drunken night with her former student.

Midori wanted no more than to express her true feelings to the woman she'd called friend for so long. Yohko had put up with Midori's playful nature and drunken sexual advances for quite some time and it amazed and scared her. Midori asked for a song once again and if possible the DJ might have some tanning lotion since the young man seemed to have a nice light bronze to his skin.

"Yohko, here it's iced tea. I figured if we were going to lie out for awhile that alcohol wouldn't be a smart choice," Midori said watching Yohko pull up into a sitting position with a shocked expression.

_Over and over again I try to tell myself that we could never be more than just friends/ And all the while inside I knew it was real the way you make me feel_

Yohko heard the song but she was too distracted by the fact that Midori had actually forgone alcohol again. Midori was smiling as she held up the bottle of tanning lotion and Yohko's mind short circuited as she willingly lie back down and allowed Midori to apply the cool soothing lotion.

_Let's give love a try_

Midori closed her eyes and inhaled as Yohko settled into place once again. As Midori reached for the drawstring, tied at Yohko's neck, to remove the bikini top her hand shook slightly from the anticipation. Once the strings were out of the way Midori put lotion in her palms and rubbed slightly before she applied it Yohko's back. Looking down at the discarded string Midori noticed the swell of Yohko's breast and had to shake off the thought of touching the beautiful curve.

As the song was nearing the end, Shizuru screamed out Natsuki's name once again and momentarily pulled Midori from her thoughts. Both women laughed since that sound was already becoming rather common in the daily routine. Day two and Natsuki it seemed was far from finished with her lover.

"It seems they've become seriously exhibitionistic in their affection displays," Yohko said as Midori returned her hands to rubbing the lotion into Yohko's back.

"There's no room for doubt how they feel about each other," Midori laughed as her hands edged closer to Yohko's sides.

Yohko just nodded her head as she enjoyed the way Midori's hands were relieving all the stress from her muscles. As Midori's fingers brushed her breasts Yohko loosed a low drawn out moan.

"Flirt…" Yohko said as Midori hands seemed to move away and then return again for another light brush.

Midori smiled as she leaned over and blew a warm breath on Yohko's bared back replying, "Would you rather get burned?"

"Who says I'm not already burning up?" Yohko asked as Midori hands left her back and headed for her legs.

Midori started from Yohko's foot up her leg slowly making sure she left no area untouched by hand or uncoated by lotion. Yohko bit her lower lip as another moan escaped when Midori became rather attentive to her upper thigh. Midori felt her whole body shiver as she worked the lotion down along the inner edge of Yohko's thigh. Yohko tightly grasped the edge of the chair as Midori's hand moved closer to her core before actually lightly brushing it and moving down to her other foot; repeating the whole teasing process once again.

_I am so into you I can't think of nothing else._

Yohko's breath hitched and muscles tensed as Midori's light contact once again brushed her core. Proclaiming Yohko to be done, Midori settled into the chair next to Yohko and took to applying lotion to her own body.

Through clenched teeth and hissing breath Yohko replied, "No I am not…you kill me, Midori, really."

"I promise it'll only be a small death, dear," Midori sighed as Yohko growled and looked away.

Mai and Mikoto waved to Midori, as she eased into a more comfortable position, just as they themselves found a place around the pool.

Suddenly the loud sound of heavy funk synthesizer, drums and dropping missiles tore through the silence. _You Dropped A Bomb On Me_ There were a few groans but no one complained especially once a loud giggle and scream combined just before Shizuru Fujino climbed out of the pool and tried to run as fast as she could while pulling her one piece back into place over her shoulder.

"Shi…zu…ru…" Natsuki's calm voice belied her true demeanor.

As Natsuki quickly climbed out of the pool she dropped on the slippery surface but recovered nicely. Mai noticed a feral glint in Natsuki's expression as she took off after Shizuru easily catching her on the path to the bungalows. Midori pushed her sunglasses up as she smiled at the two young women's antics.

"Who is Shizuru kidding trying to run like that? Natsuki's the teams faster sprinter…well she was until you joined the team," Mai said to Mikoto as she watched two of her closet friends playing like newlyweds.

"Would Mai like to run too?" Mikoto asked with a not so innocent smile.

"Food first Mikoto…I thought you said you were hungry," Mai blushed slightly as she looked at Mikoto's smile.

Mikoto lifted her two hands and looked at them seriously, "Ramen…Mai…Ramen…run Mai."

Mai didn't need to be told twice and flew off as fast as her feet would carry her. Mikoto stood up whistling, slowly walking back towards the bungalow path watching Mai's hasty retreat just a little longer.

Midori pulled her sunglasses down and asked, "What are you waiting for?"

"A headstart's only fair…" Mikoto answered just before she dashed off.

Midori smiled because the feelings conveyed in the spirit of fun loving was infectious. Midori got off her chair and leaned over Yohko balancing precariously. She planted a soft kiss on Yohko's neck that earned a shiver and an appreciative growl.

"Yoh…ko…" Midori whispered as she kissed Yohko's neck again, between her shoulder blades and right in the small curve of her lower back, "Care to play with me?"

Yohko turned over, totally forgetting her untied top, and found herself face to face with Midori. Midori's green eyes spoke of desire…no not desire…lust as she examined Yohko's breasts, breath becoming heated and rushed.

"What did you say?" Yohko asked feeling the heat return to her core and the anxiety rush through her mind.

Midori leaned closer looking down Yohko's body, inhaling her scent, before leaning to her ear and whispering, "Let's go make love…"

Just a light brush from Midori's hand across her collarbone elicited a soft moan that Yohko couldn't and didn't want to contain. Yohko looked into Midori's green eyes as she fixed her bikini top and started to walk away. Midori watched her hips sway for another moment before she threw her sunglasses back on and looked towards the sky before following Yohko and said, "I really love this place…"


	6. More Than Meets The Eye pt2

Don't own MaiHime or anything else that graces this story. I'm just the person at the keyboard typing my little heart out.

Italics represent background, thoughts and or memories.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only one present during normal eating hours had been Nao Yuuki. Ok normal for Nao because she didn't have anyone preoccupying her time. Yukino had been with her earlier having a drink, but once Haruka had arrived they took a walk together on the beach. From where Nao and Yukino had been sitting, at the bar, they had seen everything that had gone on earlier. Haruka had arrived shortly after everything had died down three hours ago.

With no idea what to do beyond take a swim and get a tan, Nao just stayed at the bar instead nursing another drink. Once again Nao was cursing Chie Harada for sending her here, especially with faulty equipment. Across the bar Nao watched a couple sit down and order drinks. _Now these two are an odd pair, the short one looks familiar though._ Nao carefully studied the shorter woman with mousy brown hair and glasses as she talked with her taller brunette companion.

_Well it seems like glasses girl is the one in charge of that relationship. That Amazon she's with screams shy, probably in the bedroom too._

Nao stopped studying them as she saw Mikoto running towards the bar from the bungalow path. Mikoto ordered some lunch from the man behind the bar, said 'Hello' to the couple and then joined Nao. As Mikoto happily sat on the stool next to Nao she sighed.

"So you finally got your wish?" Nao said to her former roommate.

"Yup…" Mikoto sighed once again as she laid her face on her crisscrossed arms on the bar.

"Great…you'll end up as whipped as Kuga and Harada," Nao said with a laugh as she took a drink.

Across the bar Nao watched as the tall brunette created an origami bird and held it aloft, pushing it slightly to take flight.

"There's not breeze here that's just impossible," Nao said loudly as she nudged Mikoto to get a look.

"Wow…" Mikoto answered just before returning her head to her arms.

Across the bar, the couple was smiling at the bird and from what Nao said. The one Nao thought of as glasses girl spoke up.

"Maggie's a Paper Master, stuff like this is fun and easy isn't it, dear?" glasses said to her companion.

"Yeah but I'm not as good as Michelle or Yomiko," Maggie said slightly blushing.

"You are just as talented as either one of them, don't sell yourself short. Besides there's only one in my bed so I think it is safe to say which one I prefer," glasses said just as her companion lifted her out of her seat bridal style, "What are you doing?"

"I want to see who you've got waiting in your bed," Maggie replied as they headed off towards the bungalows.

_Great…aren't there any single people on this island?_

Mamoru Chiba arrived with two prepared lunches and a sour expression. His expression cheered slightly as he gave Mikoto her lunch, but darkened once again as she took off before he could say something. Nao watched Mamoru pace and mumble, shooting dirty looks at the awaiting lunch.

"So what did that lunch ever do to you?" Nao asked shocking Mamoru to his senses.

"Nothing…it's for one of the staff…it's a game she likes to play," Mamoru replied eyeing Nao with intent.

"Let me guess you don't want to take it to …her," Nao slowly mouthed the last word as the realization hit home. Nao picked up the lunch and started off towards the bungalows forgetting to ask which one.

"Thirteen, Miss Yuuki, that's for number thirteen," Mamoru shouted just before Nao was out of sight sighing thankfully.

Nao knew right where to go since she was in bungalow ten and Midori and Yohko were in number twelve. As Nao passed twelve, she peeked through the window to see what if anything was going on. Nao smiled at the two naked forms taking a nap and hurried to the next bungalow around the bend.

Standing outside of thirteen, Nao looked around and noticed the entire area was deathly quiet. As Nao approached the door she realized it was already slightly ajar._ Lady or the Tiger…_

"I'm here to de…" Nao's voice caught in her throat as she was frozen on the spot, dropping the lunch in the process.

Standing before Nao was a light green-haired, green eyed beauty. All she was wearing was a white button down shirt barely buttoned. The swell of her rather large breasts was barely contained by the shirt. Nao watched slack-jawed as she licked her finger and traced the tops of her own breasts and eyed Nao hungrily.

_thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou_

"Ah…I was asked to bring you your lunch," Nao replied trying to recover from the sight of this voluptuous predator.

"I can see that, the name's Ryofu, by the way, you'll need it for later," Ryofu said as she sauntered closer to Nao and pulled her in, first to her bosom, and then up for a deep kiss.

_Oh I am so screwed…who needs pictures…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he arrived at his personal quarters, after dealing with Miyu Greer, Mr. Kanzaki had been hoping to adopt his normal Rei personae. Upon seeing his lover, Nagi, sitting on the couch with a flute of wine Mr. Kanzaki growled.

"I was hoping you were kidding for once, Nagi," Mr. Kanzaki said as he approached Nagi and stole his flute, downing it in one swallow.

Nagi didn't reply, he just grabbed Mr. Kanzaki by the hips and pulled him closer. With a firm slap to his backside, Mr. Kanzaki growled again and threw on his cheese cake smile.

"That's nice but I want Rei today…" Nagi said as he unbuckled Mr. Kanzaki's belt and unzipped his pants, "Where's my pretty boy?"

As fast as his black suit jacket had dropped so did the Mr. Kanzaki personae.

"Why me, Nagi?" Rei asked as he felt his pants pool his ankles followed by his boxers.

Nagi looked up at Rei with malicious intent and motioned to their bedroom, "It's time I remind you of who's really in charge around here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beach on the opposite side of Mugen Shima,

With all ten of the life-rafts occupants now present and accounted for the oldest two were standing ankle deep in the water looking out at the beautiful skyline. The tall white haired woman seemed to be the oldest of the women present but didn't really care. For once she had decided to take a vacation with one of her closest friends and co-worker. The shorter woman had black hair with green hues and from the looks of her was totally annoyed at the outcome of their vacation.

Thanks to a quick dip in the cool ocean neither looked as disheveled as earlier, but their now soaked through sun-dresses were hugging their every fine curve. This had earned one nosebleed and an appreciative wolf whistle back on the beach. The red head on the beach had earned a slap for that whistle though these two women just smiled.

"Calm down, Mana, we are still on vacation even if we aren't on that ship anymore," the white haired woman said as she hugged her companion closer.

"I guess I should be grateful there are no Lucifer-Hawks to contend with for once right, Rally," The black haired woman responded as she leaned back and felt her body loosen in the embrace.

There was a low humming sound drawing closer as Rally leaned in and kissed Mana's ear, "Well I guess this isn't a deserted island after all."

"Good, once we reach civilization I'll give Lebia and the A.M.P. a call as to our location," Mana mused thankful as the three crafts were now roaring into sight closing in rather quickly.

"There's no need for that," Rally said as she hugged Mana tighter and licked the top curve of her ear.

Mana enjoyed the wet warm brush of Rally's tongue right up until the three boats picked them all up and returned them to the resort. For once her disciplinarian nature would have to take a back seat. So long as she was with Rally, Mana felt it would well be worth it to let go.

_We just better be back in time for Yuki's next party…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu had returned to her bungalow as told and took a moment to go over the memories in her core. There wasn't a single spot in her room that didn't have a Sei associated memory. Upon entering the bedroom, Miyu noticed that room service must have come and made the bed, since neither she nor Sei had.

There on the bed lay a dozen white roses, they were wrapped neatly with white silk ribbon. As Miyu picked up the bouquet she automatically classified the eleven white Heaven roses with the single large wild Rosa Gigantea rose towering above them. As Miyu set them down she noticed the card on the bed and picked it up.

_Be by later tonight_

_Rosa Gigantea Erotica_

Miyu smiled and put the card on the night stand next to the bed. She retrieved the bouquet before lying down, holding them to her enjoying the beautiful scent. As Miyu slowly prepared for sleep mode she heard quite a few familiar voices as well as one unfamiliar. _Shizuru Fujino, Yohko Sagisawa, unidentified female, Midori Sugiura, unidentified female same as previous, Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki Kuga, Natsuki Kuga, a rather loud Mai Tokiha, unidentified female interesting creature, Mikoto Minagi??_

Upon hearing this last voice, Miyu blocked out everything around her except thoughts of Miss Alyssa's fantasy for Miyu and her own of Sei Satou. Random files blurred by at an alarming rate as Miyu finally cycled down into sleep mode. The last image had been Sei's eyes looking up at her, intimate and unguarded.

Unsure of many things, Miyu knew one thing for sure, night had fallen. Miyu had been lying in bed, slowly becoming aware of her new body for quite some time, when she realized she wasn't alone. Awkwardly, unsure of this body, Miyu sat up and looked at the person in the room with her. For a brief moment, Miyu thought she had seen Miss Alyssa sitting in the chair across the room looking at her. Miss Alyssa Searrs, the beautiful blonde sixteen year old she still called Miss and protected whenever she was not working or involved in one of Alyssa's projects.

As Miyu's human eyes focused clearly in the darkened room, she realized it was another blonde. A blonde whom she had intimate knowledge of, though for some reason could not access.

"Welcome to humanity beautiful," Sei said as she slowly approached Miyu on the bed, "Let's see how much this body of yours already knows."

Just as Sei's hand touched Miyu's now human hand, Miyu passed out.

"Now that's a first…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear God thank you for those heat-seeking missiles against my back_

Nao carefully removed the arm strewn across her body and shifted quietly out of the bed, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Nao turned cautiously to check that Ryofu was still asleep. Feeling sure that it was safe, Nao got up and started scouring the room for her earlier discarded clothes.

Nao really didn't want to get dressed; she wanted a shower, just not here. Hot and sticky, Nao laughed and cursed as she found her clothes, in the various areas that Ryofu had pleasantly and slowly attacked her. Nao decided to go commando since she realized there was no hope of retrieving her bra and panties from the bed without disturbing Ryofu.

Nao lingered in the doorway, green eyes caressing Ryofu's naked form. Just as Nao turned to leave she heard the shifting of covers and the sigh of the bed as its other occupant got up as well. _Shit…busted._

Nao stood in the doorway and looked at Ryofu, who was smiling devilishly holding up her bra and panties.

"You forgot these, dear, so I'm going to keep them. Don't feel guilty about sneaking out, I'm not that fragile," Ryofu said as she moved to the door and held it open for Nao.

"I shouldn't have tried to just sneak out, I …" Nao wasn't sure what she wanted to say considering this woman was so nonchalant about everything.

"It was just sex, hon, albeit really good sex, nothing more. I didn't expect you to hang around for a nap afterwards so…let's just say goodnight and maybe see you around," Ryofu said as she leaned close and kissed Nao on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ryofu," Nao said as she headed out into the night and down to her own bungalow. Just before she turned the bend to her section, Nao realized that Ryofu was still in the door watching her leave. Ryofu pointed up and Nao looked not really seeing anything until a brief quick flash dashed the night sky. Nao nodded her head and waved good bye heading completely out of sight.

Just as Nao rounded the path to the grouping where her bungalow was she stopped cold in her tracks, nose bleeding slightly. Yohko Sagisawa was just settling onto a hammock with Midori neither wearing more than underwear and a half shirt. Yohko chuckled softly as she saw Nao and nudged Midori.

"Gah… what is it with you two today and where did these come from?" Nao asked pointing to the hammocks.

"You'd be surprised what you can get when you ask for something politely Nao," Midori said as Yohko settled close and pulled the blanket over them.

"Aargh…seriously, this place is just too much," Nao grumbled as she stormed off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukino Kikukawa was enjoying the meteor shower on the beach with her best friend and loving every minute of it. After her morning talk here with Haruka, Yukino returned to her fantasy world greeted by a very different scene.

_This time through she had been greeted with such a fairy tale of knights and their ladies. Yukino blushed as she recalled 'The Green Knight' coming to her aid from a fearsome dark beast. It had been a romanticized moment Yukino had often dreamed of but here it was real. _

_Just as the large purple beast was about to attack her a white horse carrying a knight in shining green armor rode in to her rescue,... almost._

_Seeing the large purple beast the horse stopped quickly and sent the green knight flying, limbs flailing, before thudding to a stop in front of the purple beast. The horse bolted off in the direction from which it came leaving its master in harm's way._

"_Second time today that stupid mare's thrown ooww…" the green knight said as she lifted her helmets visor._

_Yukino blushed knowing it was Haruka under that helmet and started to laugh. Haruka, the green knight, stood and faced the purple beast realizing her beloved mace was still on her horse._

"_Ok foul beast let's make a deal…you don't eat me or Yukino…run Yukino…and I won't try to kill you with my amazing strength. Run Yukino…I mean really isn't this just…"_

_The purple beast roared as one of its many heads struck downward at the noisy green shiny object before it._

"_RUN NOW YUKINO..." Haruka the green knight yelled as she tried to run quickly following Yukino away from the large purple beast. Haruka tripped over her armor twice barely escaping the purple beast into a cave._

Yukino laughed softly as she recalled that moment unaware that Haruka was watching her. Haruka shifted slightly, sore from her own events earlier in the day, completely facing Yukino now.

"So things were better this afternoon I take it, you haven't laughed like that in so long," Haruka said with a quirky smile. Her hand was rubbing circles on the blanket unconsciously between them.

"Yeah it wasn't so bad…" Yukino said trying to control her laughter. Haruka's face was closer than she realized and Yukino could feel her warm breath.

Haruka's pain today had been worth it to see that laugh and now, here in this moment, she truly wanted to kiss Yukino, but couldn't bring herself across that distance. Haruka turned on her back and stared up at the faint brushes of light as they came and parted the night sky so briefly.

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Yukino asked wondering what had been lost in that moment.

"I was thinking about that fairy tale dream you had when we were little," Haruka said hand once again brushing the blanket feeling just how close Yukino's hand was to her own.

"Oh that…I loved that dream, it's too bad we grow up and those dreams don't stay with us, right Haruka," Yukino said as she felt Haruka's hand grasp her own in a firm hold.

"I'm sorry I could never be that shining green knight for you," Haruka replied as she sighed watching more streaks caress the night sky.

_I never told her about the green knight and the purple beast._

Yukino was puzzled by these two events, but was too content here with Haruka, watching the meteor shower, to try to figure this out.

"It's ok, Haruka, it was a silly dream, nothing more."


	7. Wild Horses

I don't own anything but the lame humor and smut, the rest belongs to someone else. As always, the _italics_ represent background, thoughts and/or memories.

Now we return you to our regularly scheduled programming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the meteor shower, Mai and Mikoto were busy once again exploring each other's body. Mai had given Mikoto control earlier, enjoying her voracious sexual appetite. They had showered afterward and Mikoto ran down to pick up lunch wanting no one to disturb the peace surrounding their bungalow. After they ate, Mai and Mikoto took a nap. Mikoto wore one of her FU team t-shirts and nothing else. Mai, on the other hand, wore just low-cut panties because Mikoto stripped off her t-shirt wanting the flesh to face contact with Mai's breasts.

Mikoto's head lay contently against Mai's abundant bosom sending warm breaths across Mai's nipple while they slept. Mai felt Mikoto's hand cup her mound just before she passed out. Blissful dreams visited Mikoto, her hand lightly stroking Mai's soft, warm flesh in and out of her dreams. Mai's pleasant dream of her and Mikoto became a dream of her in the shower with those two women, Shizuma and Nagisa. Mai's body was reacting of its own accord to Mikoto's touch. The dream changed before Mai could reach climax and now she was dreaming of being buried deep between Midori's legs enjoying the taste of her wet desire as Midori visited the same pleasure on her from slightly above. Mai's dream once again never found her release as it suddenly became dark.

Mai had grabbed a handful of Mikoto's shirt and was pulling it up as she turned her head and buried it in Mikoto's loose hair, her body shaking from Mikoto's touch just as Sergay's face popped into her mind, then the pregnant Nina's sad face...

_NOOOO_

"NOOO…" Mai screamed as she bolted upright at first nearly throwing Mikoto completely away from her, then just as suddenly pulling her close.

"It was him again, huh, Mai," Mikoto said as she felt Mai's heart racing uncontrollably. Mikoto kissed Mai's collarbone, her neck and then her cheek trying to comfort her, "its ok, Mai. You'll be ok."

"That part of the dream is always the same, me crying, ashamed and hurting. Then you come and save me from him. I love you so much for that, thank you, Mikoto," Mai said placing a soft kiss on Mikoto's lips.

"I love Mai, always have…Don't thank me with words, make love to ME, Mai," Mikoto said leaning for another small kiss as Mai stopped her.

"Patience, Mikoto… sit on my lap facing me, come here," Mai said as she removed her panties and helped Mikoto ease into place. Mikoto's eyes held such love and promise that Mai wanted to keep them in her focus. Mai lifted Mikoto's shirt over her head and off, baring Mikoto completely to her.

Any lingering thoughts of anyone or anything else were banished by the sight of Mikoto's ever at attention breasts. Mai licked her lips as Mikoto's nipples were already hard and distracting.

Mai softly kissed Mikoto's left breast, inhaling Mikoto's increasing arousal, as she leaned in to kiss Mikoto's lips playfully. Mai peppered Mikoto's lips with quick teasing pecks as she lightly traced Mikoto's back; her fingers earning goose bumps and a slight shake. Mai held her kiss firmly as she held Mikoto's tight little bottom, kneading and then tracing here as well. Mikoto's moan broke their kiss, but Mai recaptured her lips darting her tongue into Mikoto's mouth. Mai's tongue invited Mikoto's tongue to share this delightful dance. During this kiss, Mai scratched the back of Mikoto's thighs lightly.

'MAI' Mikoto broke this kiss as her thoughts went into a spiral losing control.

Mai felt the heat and wet desire from Mikoto and heard Mikoto's breathing become mere gasps. Mai pushed Mikoto slightly back and away, dropping one of Mikoto's legs, so that Mai could crossover with one of her own. As their hips met, Mikoto arched, her hands dropping from Mai grabbing the bed sheet. Mai arched also, holding Mikoto's legs as their hips found an increasing rhythm, needing more contact. Mai looked to Mikoto as she felt Mikoto's thighs tighten and noticed the tensed muscles of Mikoto's neck, arms and stomach knowing her own was just as taut.

Through the sheen of sweat, comingled desire and loud moans, Mai barely heard Mikoto plead, "Oh…Mai…please…inside…please…"

As Mai pulled away from Mikoto, she took in multiple deep breaths and slid up alongside Mikoto. Mikoto was still pleading as Mai whispered into her ear, "Spread your legs a little more…"

Mikoto eased her legs apart a little more as Mai trailed kisses from her shoulder, across her collar bone, brushing her throat and stopping on the erratic pounding pulse on her neck. With her anticipation of Mai's impending penetration, Mikoto arched as Mai's hand traced from her breasts slowly down between her legs, stroking playfully. Mai teased Mikoto with a single penetrating finger, moaning as she felt the hot desire buried in Mikoto's walls.

Mikoto's moans and rhythmic arching hips drew Mai's body into the rhythm feeling her own need for release increasing. Mai slowly withdrew from Mikoto and eased back in with two fingers. Mai met a little resistance, which she then thrust past; earning a hiss from Mikoto, along with a choked sob that Mai realized was her name.

Mai stopped kissing Mikoto and starting talking in her ear, "Just let it all go, Mikoto. My beautiful, beautiful, Mikoto, I love you."

Mikoto bit her lower lip and rode through the tears and the pain until body and mind felt the searing rush of climax. As Mikoto's body jolted beside her, Mai rolled away from Mikoto and quickly brought her own climax as well. Both would sleep soundly embracing each other after another shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu Geer was standing in her shower, laughing loudly though she was completely alone. Morning was on the rise once again... So far since Miyu's second awakening in her human form, Miyu found this feeling and sound to be the most inspiring. When Miyu had first wakened last night she could've sworn Alyssa was in the room with her.

"Look at you now, my precious soul-mate," Miyu could have sworn she heard Alyssa say and sat up too quickly.

_Miss Alyssa_

"Welcome to humanity beautiful…" _Is it really her here with me? _Miyu wondered just as she passed out. When she opened her eyes again it was Sei and not Alyssa, Miyu felt empty.

Miyu had asked Sei to leave her alone for the evening. Miyu felt overwhelmed by Sei's presence, though not overwhelmed like earlier. Miyu said that passing out must be the human equivalent of a system overload. Miyu heard her first laugh with human ears as Sei enjoyed watching Miyu relate to her new body. Sei stayed long enough to make sure Miyu could move around unaided, explaining certain bodily functions and etiquette before leaving.

Twice before she left, Miyu caught sight of Sei in the mirror and noticed two things, sadness and a blurred image where Sei's reflection should have been. The sadness had been on her own face, due to what she thought she'd seen in the mirror. Just as Sei was leaving, Miyu felt and heard a rumbling sensation from her own midsection. Sei told Miyu to eat, a process Miyu had never experienced, but now would need on a regular basis.

Miyu's body was advanced enough to eat, stand, walk and write without difficulty. Miyu took her time eating, enjoying the textures and flavors and how they changed as she ate the food Sei had had delivered for just this moment. Miyu started writing everything down as she went along. Miyu had notes everywhere, what she touched and how it felt, what she ate/drank and how it tasted, the things she saw and how they made her feel, of which her body seemed to provide so much information that most often words did not do justice.

Miyu had spent close to three hours in the mirror learning about her body, making faces, caressing skin, and sometimes just simply staring at the body she'd never had before. Miyu decided to take a walk after dressing, which left another round of notes scattered across her bed. Miyu choose a sundress, looked in the mirror liking the way her body and the dress complimented each other. Her hair, Miyu noticed, seemed a little longer and fuller, shaping her face and accentuating her crimson eyes. Miyu also noticed that she had a few more curves now. Satisfied with her appearance, Miyu left her bungalow to head for the beach.

Miyu could hear singing in one of the other bungalows, which had previously been empty, and went to check it out. Even as she drew closer Miyu couldn't recognize the song, but was enchanted by the way the two female voices danced together in harmony. Miyu blushed as she looked in the window and saw two statuesque women dancing close, completely naked and blind to anything, but each other.

Miyu smiled and walked away, allowing these women their privacy. Just as Miyu passed by the bungalow shared by Natsuki and Shizuru, Miyu heard:

"Oi…Shizuru, undo the handcuffs already," Natsuki's voice sounded playful to Miyu.

"I've already told my Natsuki no five times…go to sleep," Miyu realized Shizuru sounded tired and slightly stressed.

"Now whose being mean, Shizuru. I promised not to touch you," Natsuki said still playful.

Suddenly the door opened and Shizuru stepped out, pulling the door closed behind her. Shizuru slid down the door, not seeing Miyu standing there, as Natsuki said, "Shi-zu-ru…"

Shizuru threw her hands over her ears as she stood to walk away from the teasing sound of Natsuki's voice. Miyu chuckled softly, enjoying the sound of it and enjoying the sight of Shizuru's shocked face as she spotted Miyu.

_Shi-zu-ru_

"Miyu…I'm sorry, Miss Greer?" Shizuru was completely in awe of the stunning creature before her.

_Shi-zu-ru_

"Yes, Miss Fujino, but please just call me, Miyu," Miyu said as she stepped forward and held out her hand to Shizuru.

Shizuru took Miyu's hand and realized how human she truly was, "Shall we take a walk? You can explain this and I insist you refer to me as Shizuru."

_SHIZURU_

As they finished the walk to the beach, Shizuru kept asking questions to which Miyu answered to the best of her ability. Upon reaching the sand, Miyu watched Shizuru remove her sandals and did the same, the sand was soft, yielding and cool. Miyu was amazed by the feeling over, under and between her toes and became animated in her actions. Shizuru was suddenly reminded of the young Alyssa Searrs and realized that Miyu was about the same physical age of her mistress.

When Miyu finished playing with the sand she noticed Shizuru was smiling and smiled as well.

"Shall we walk the water's edge?" Shizuru asked just as she caught sight of the brush of light tearing the night sky. The meteor shower was almost over making Shizuru a little upset until she saw Miyu's upturned awed expression.

Along the water's edge, they slowly walked silently until Miyu saw or felt something. When Miyu's foot struck a rock she cried out and lifted her foot losing her balance and sitting hard in the water. Incapable of controlling herself, Shizuru laughed as Miyu cried and laughed at the same time. The walk back an hour later was silent as both were thanking whatever god was listening for the opportunity they'd just shared. They waved bye from their respective doors and Miyu laughed as she closed hers.

_Naughty Natsuki in chains…_

"Sounds like a title from one of Alyssa's manga," Miyu laughed as she headed for a shower before some sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Graceless lady you know who I am...You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

The next morning, Haruka was out the door before Yukino even woke. They had stayed on the beach through some of the meteor shower and walked, holding hands, back to their bungalow quietly. Yukino never brought up the fact that Haruka had held her hand; while Haruka refused to admit to herself that she had nearly kissed Yukino. Haruka turned up the path to the bungalow she knew Yohko Sagisawa was sharing with Midori Sugiura. Haruka had questions…

Haruka stood at the bungalow door and took a deep breath, she needed this talk. Unfortunately, Haruka wasn't sure she could have this talk without sounding like an idiot. The person she didn't want to talk to answer the door once she gathered the strength and courage to knock.

Midori was wrapped tightly in a sheet and from the toga like appearance nothing more, "This is way too early, Suzushiro."

"I need to speak with Miss Sagisawa," Haruka replied trying to keep her loose composure.

"Can't it wait?" Midori asked pout spreading across her face.

"Sure it can if you don't mind me waiting in your bedroom," Haruka said clearly not joking.

Yohko appeared from behind Midori, already dressed in an oversized shirt and shorts, "I'll handle this, Midori, go back to bed."

Midori shot Yohko her biggest pout as she returned to the bedroom, mumbling darkly to herself. Midori would get over it quick enough and Yohko would of course make it up to her in high fashion.

"I'm not sure how much you know about this place, so I'm just going to be blunt. There's just way too much weirdness going on around here," Haruka started off feeling her stomach sour and hands start to shake.

"I've seen it…what's on your mind though, Haruka?" Yohko asked trying not to offend Haruka, by using her first name, but calm the troubled younger woman.

_I know I dreamed you...A sin and a lie_

"Well I've got some questions about…having your first sexual experience with another woman," Haruka closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair, answered softly and uneasily as her stomach became even more uneasy.

"Well…which answers are you looking for? The clinical or the personal, you know woman to woman," Yohko asked wondering just where Haruka was going with this line of questioning. They were all well aware of Haruka's feelings on this subject because of her relationship with her best friend Yukino and her constant vocal admonishment of Shizuru and Natsuki and their public displays.

_She's too tense for someone who's just got questions?_

Haruka's eyes filled with tears just as her stomach dry-heaved. Yohko waited for the sensation to pass and took Haruka into her bungalow. Yohko didn't care if either liked it or not, Midori would be a part of this conversation also. As she thought it over, if anyone had Haruka's answers, Midori would be the one.

_Dear God_, _there's a scary thought…Midori was right it is too early, especially for this._


	8. Wild Horses pt2

MaiHime is Sunrise property and the main characters here are theirs. Any passing souls have a parent company of their own, including this island. Thank you Alicia Keys and Adam Levine for the Rolling Stones cover-song this second chapter also takes its name from…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yohko told Midori to get dressed while she offered Haruka a seat and offered to make them all tea. Haruka nodded yes and as Midori came out of the bedroom wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear only, Haruka ran for their bathroom.

"What's wrong with Suzushiro?" Midori asked as she stood behind Yohko and pulled her close. Their bodies just seemed to blend so naturally.

"Yukino…" Yohko said as she leaned back into Midori's arms and felt the sudden surge of desire.

"So I take it she's running away from her feelings," Midori said as she kissed Yohko's neck and nuzzled in closer taking in her scent.

"You better be nice Midori. As I happen to recall, until recently, you couldn't sleep with me without being drunk. I'd say that gives you something in common with her," Yohko replied as she lifted her head and enjoyed the warm rush of Midori's breath on her neck.

"No not really Miss Sagisawa, at least she could go that far," Haruka said as she stood in the bedroom doorway slightly unsteady on her feet.

"Jeez, Suzushiro, take a seat. You look like Hell," Midori said pulling away from Yokko and walking over to the bamboo wide backed chair, near the loveseat, motioning for Haruka to join her.

Haruka walked slowly over to the loveseat and dropped into place. Realizing what she had done, Haruka tried to stand to apologize, but noticing the effort it was taking, both Midori and Yohko told her to sit.

"As of recently I've been experiencing things that go completely against the morals with which I was raised," Haruka said as she rested her head on her hand, arm propped up on the loveseat arm.

"Morals are tools, guidelines if you will, that help us remember the difference between what's right and wrong, good and bad," Midori said as she ran her hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her head, "Answer this for me, Suzushiro, the concept of love…good or bad?"

"The ultimate good…self, family, friends, community and as you already know the list goes on," Haruka replied wondering where Midori was about to take this.

Before Midori could say another word, Yohko walked over, excused herself and set the tea service down. Yohko prepared their cups and excused herself again. Yohko bent over and kissed Midori firmly.

"I'm going to take a shower, the two of you don't need my services," Yohko said as she disappeared into the bedroom. Haruka looked tentatively at Midori and sighed.

"So you believe that love is good, love is the true foundation of life in general. So tell me what's wrong with what you just saw between Yohko and me," Midori said taking a small sip of her tea and smiling.

"I'm not a hateful person, Miss Sugiura, I'm not homophobic. If the two of you are happy together then that is good for you," Haruka said realizing the next words before Midori spoke them.

"But not for the only heir to the Suzushiro family name," Midori replied taking another sip, her gazing drilling into Haruka's very center of being.

"A good husband, children, the family business…these are the things I've been raised to want by my parents, the continuation of the life cycle," Haruka answered sipping her tea content as it soothed her greatly though this subject.

"So where does Yukino and the feelings either of you have fall for in all of this?" Midori asked eyes still glaring.

"I've never cared for anyone, besides my parents, as deeply as I care for her. She's been the best blessing my life has seen. I love her but I can't say I love her that way, we're friends, close friends," Haruka said feeling her body tense remembering the other morning in the shower.

"In my nearly thirty years of living, the woman in the next room is my closest friend and I couldn't tell you just what that truly means without sounding biased," Midori said eyes summing up Haruka's every movement.

"So you still consider her your best friend, the kind of friend you could hold in chastity even sharing a bed?" Haruka asked disappearing into her tea.

"Implicitly…love isn't just sex. It's trust, sharing, friendship, arguing, agreeing and so much more. You yourself know all of this or else you wouldn't have tried to do this for Yukino," Midori said shifting slightly forward in her seat, "Did you really come here to help her got over these feelings she has for you or you for her?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reito Kanzaki carefully slid out of bed and glared at his still sleeping partner. Nagi had been rough and malicious with him last night, Reito's entire body still ached. Securing his robe tightly, Reito walked over to their bedroom window and cracked open the shutter. It was a beautiful morning and just maybe after a shower he would check on the status of their guests and newest arrivals.

"Things are so strange around here. Between the angst and the raging libido's it like…" Reito said out loud just as he felt arms wrap his waist and open the lower half of his robe.

"Blame it on too many lesbians in one place and come back to bed, my pretty boy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukino woke with a start from her dream. Her Green Night had failed her once again. Yukino hadn't been in danger in this dream; they were sharing a beautiful walk, talking about everything but feelings. Yukino felt the large gap unspoken between them and realized there was no difference between her knight and the friend she had fallen in love with. Yukino understood that whether in her dreams or real life, never would they hold each other the way she wanted or share the life she had so dearly dreamed of.

As Yukino sat up and retrieved her glasses from the night stand, she realized that Haruka was already gone. The thought that Haruka wasn't with her or maybe couldn't be around her, hurt Yukino deeply. Last night on the beach, Yukino had her dearest friend back and enjoyed the night, even in the long silences.

There had been something in Haruka's expression, as they lay on the beach, which she had missed. Yukino wanted that feeling again even knowing the cost. Yukino thought of Haruka's body and the two times in her fantasy that they had actually made love. Even though just a fantasy, the first time felt like they had been together forever. For some reason, Yukino realized now that it also felt oddly one-sided, just her aching fantasy for fulfillment.

Yukino pulled out her journal and looked it over sighing. Yukino stood and tossed the journal on her bed where it opened to the page Haruka had seen, the shower moment that Yukino had written of so vividly. With a quick glance Yukino shook her head and tried to willfully suppress the memory that it clearly recalled.

Yukino needed to wake up completely and push these thoughts from her mind, to have Haruka's love Yukino feared losing her friendship. Yukino walked into the bathroom and started the water when the second memory powerfully hit her like a bullet. It had started in the shower with a scared and confused Haruka and finished on Haruka's bed. This was no one-sided fantasy, Yukino could feel the difference.

Haruka had touched her cheeks, tears coming out, as she had given herself completely to Yukino. How could that have felt so real? As Yukino stepped into the warm spray, after setting her glasses aside once again, she stood under the spray and leaned back against the cool tiles. That memory held hope for the things Yukino wanted but losing her friend hadn't played into it anywhere. The love they shared seemed so powerfully overwhelming

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listen, Suzushiro, before that fear of yours becomes a reality, go and be honest. Honest with your own feelings and the feelings you honestly have for her," Midori said guiding Haruka down the short path back to the bungalow she shared with Yukino.

"That moment was so powerful and seemed so real, it was scary," Haruka said taking in everything Midori had said.

"Remember, the only two people that share that bed and that moment are the two of you. If you want that experience don't let anything else come into the way of it. No one earns any space in your head that you do not allow. You shouldn't fear the intimacy even if it only lasts one brief moment in time," Midori replied stopping with Haruka at the door, "Hate me later, take the chance or lose it forever in regret."

Haruka nodded and thanked Midori who turned back towards her bungalow whistling. Haruka took a deep breath and stepped into her bungalow resolved to taking a chance. There was no sign of Yukino in the bedroom and Haruka moved closer to the bathroom door feeling the steam from Yukino's shower.

Suddenly in the doorway Haruka understood what Yukino had written in her journal. Yukino was bent over drying off her legs and feet, her 'goddess flower' spread bare to Haruka. Swallowing hard, Haruka stepped forward and took Yukino's hips and pulled them closer. Yukino jumped in shock until she found her naked form completely pulled into an embrace by Haruka, now she was reeling with overwhelmed shock and sudden desire.

Haruka's arms held her close and tight as the warm panting breath bathed Yukino's neck.

"Get dressed…so we can talk." Haruka said through a low growl.

"Haru…ka" Yukino moaned.

"Yu…" Haruka never finished saying her name because Yukino faced her and sealed their last remaining distance with an urgent kiss.

A kiss Yukino may have hastily initiated, but to her wondrous surprise Haruka was doing her best to reciprocate. As the kiss broke Yukino tried to say something but Haruka leaned in for another kiss instead. When this kiss finally ended Haruka released Yukino and walked into the bedroom. Haruka started to laugh at herself and thought of everything Midori said about regret.

As Yukino tried to wrap the towel around her naked form she felt Haruka's hands pull it away. Yukino turned around and looked longingly into Haruka's violet eyes so clear and fired up. Yukino looked down and couldn't believe she was no longer the only one naked. Yukino felt tears welling up in her eyes as their bodies pressed so close and firm and Haruka leaned in for another kiss, so electric and so challenging. Just the beginning…

_Graceless lady you know who I am_

_You know I can't let you_

_Slide through my hands_


	9. Would You Mind

MaiHime is Sunrise property and I'm back to play in its sandbox.

_Italics represent thoughts, memories and/or some background effect._

The title of this chapter and the ending song lyrics belong to Janet Jackson.

**A/N:** Like the mythical phoenix, I am rising from the ashes and reclaiming my pen once more. To my readers, lurkers and reviewers alike, let's return together once again to the island fantasy and the fun. Thanks to my sexy muse/beta for playing with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving behind the now human Miyu Greer, Shizuru Fujino entered her bungalow and returned to her restrained lover Natsuki Kuga. Shizuru reluctantly handcuffed Natsuki to the bed last night, because it seemed her only recourse. Though she was afraid Natsuki might not be able to wait out using the bathroom facilities, Shizuru handcuffed Natsuki to the bed while she slept. Shizuru and Natsuki enjoyed a healthy sexual relationship normally, but since coming to the island Shizuru felt things were not quite right.

Yes, she loved Natsuki's amorous attention, but recently it had become voracious and seemingly insatiable. Upon entering the bungalow, Shizuru went straight to the bedroom to check on Natsuki. Once again, Natsuki was asleep, but Shizuru felt the restraints were no longer necessary and seemed too cruel, even for this. As Shizuru freed Natsuki's arms, she moved them around, hoping they would not be painful upon Natsuki's awakening.

Shizuru stripped down to her birthday suit and snuggled in close to Natsuki's naked form, welcoming the warmth and the familiarity. As she inhaled Natsuki's scent from her neck, Shizuru thought of the day they arrived on the island.

_My Natsuki, how I had once longed for you to treat me in such a manner; the foolish fancy of a girl desiring a supposedly unattainable love…such an all consuming need._

Shizuru felt Natsuki's weak grasp on her arm and stiffened momentarily. She was not afraid of Natsuki, far from it, Shizuru was actually afraid that she had awakened an insatiable need in her lover. Natsuki stirred and stretched before turning to face Shizuru.

"Mmm…I'm glad you're back," Natsuki said softly as she leaned her forehead closer to Shizuru's, relishing the cool contact of their skin.

"I wanted to be here when you woke. I wasn't so sure, but I had hoped you would sleep while I was gone," Shizuru replied as she lightly pecked Natsuki's lips with her own.

"Thanks for removing the handcuffs though they really weren't necessary, like I tried telling you earlier," Natsuki said as she pulled herself closer to Shizuru feeling their breasts, legs and cores brush lightly in contact.

"Why has my Natsuki been so insatiably amorous with me lately?" Shizuru asked even though she didn't expect the answer she was about to receive.

"I'm not sure…I know that we have had a good relationship… that you have been happy… I still…," Natsuki replied, her emotions clearly confused.

Shizuru raised her hand and cupped Natsuki's cheek as she stole a chaste, but loving kiss. She felt Natsuki shiver slightly and then recover with a reaffirming kiss of passion. As their lips parted, Natsuki finished her reply.

"After spending so much time with Mikoto, I wanted to understand the voracious vitality that surrounds her life…love…and share it with you."

Shizuru's crimson pools flooded with tears as she realized just how deeply Natsuki cared for her, but it also hurt, realizing just how insecure Natsuki seemed right now.

"My Natsuki…you already do share it with me…every time you say you love me," Shizuru answered as she pulled Natsuki in for a strong passion igniting kiss.

During a brief pause in their kiss, Natsuki wiped away Shizuru's tears and planted soft kisses on her eyelids.

"Aishiteru yo," Natsuki said soothingly as she reclaimed Shizuru's lips and cupped her breast, edging their bodies closer still.

They leaned in and felt their mingling heat exploding throughout their cores…passion on fire as they gave themselves completely to each other. When her orgasm washed through her like a tidal wave, Shizuru completely gave in to Natsuki's tender and rough ministrations; crying as her body alighted with the heightened pleasure of this release. Natsuki held Shizuru close as the tears of unrestrained ecstasy washed away all other thought or emotion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the early afternoon, Mai and Mikoto are sitting down to a nice meal of …Oden with tofu, fish balls, daikon, carrots, boiled eggs and potatoes. Though not Mai food, Mikoto appreciated the soup for it was prepared by one of the couples from the group found on the opposite side of Mugen Shima. The two large bowls had been delivered by a woman named Sei that they had both recently seen spending time with Miyu Greer. Sei's infectious and charming smile nearly had Mai swooning as Mikoto felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Umm…excuse me Miss Satou…" Mikoto said as she felt Sei's body close behind her own. The feeling was odd, but electric for Mikoto; since she was staring at the hot soup and smelling the delectable scents wafting up with the steam… once again she was hungry.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute fawning over that soup Miss Hayakawa prepared," Sei replied as she released Mikoto and headed for the door with Mai's eyes tracing her lithe form.

From the doorway, Sei grinned sheepishly and before leaving she said, "Enjoy the Oden…the Udon you ordered will be coming shortly."

As the door closed, Mai imagined Sei's lithe form pressing her firmly against a wall and pushing her past her limits. Mikoto, though lost in the fine smell of the dashi broth that housed the ingredients, still had just enough focus to notice Mai's sexually heightened expression.

Mikoto coughed slightly, breaking Mai's sexual reverie, prompting her to sit with Mikoto and share in this delectable soup. With each and every bite, Mikoto watched as Mai chewed slowly and savored each individual taste. Mikoto was slowly becoming aroused thanks to Mai's affirmations of enjoyment. Mikoto choose each identical piece as Mai and became lost in visions of making love to Mai on the table.

Mikoto imagines sliding Mai to the edge of the table and pulling her hips up to Mikoto's awaiting mouth. The sight of Mai's wet lips makes Mikoto swell with desire, as she leans toward those wet pink petals and slides her tongue teasingly over the slickness, down to the throbbing hole eager for her attention.

After one of Mai's particularly loud affirmations of enjoyment, a lust filled Mikoto pictures kissing and suckling Mai's throbbing clit to the point of near climax. Mai roughly urged her to stop and it was with this that Mikoto's fantasy became memory.

"_Tell me what you want to do to me right now. I'm her, okay? Talk to me and tell me what you're thinking with every nasty touch. Only after I give you permission, reach out and take what you want," the warm voice growled in Mikoto's ear._

_Mikoto looked at the girl…no, the young woman straddling her lap and began…_

"_I want to hold one of your large soft breasts close to my mouth and tease your eager nipple with my tongue, alternating between your breasts, feeling your heated core close to me._

_I take your left nipple into my warm wet mouth and pull on it with my lips, in a firm suckle; my tongue lightly brushing against it as I pull harder._

_You thrust your chest into me and I pull that nipple into an embrace between my teeth. Rolling ever so slowly between my teeth, I suckle harder and reach for your right nipple with my left hand. I turn it gently at first with light tugs, as your moans drive me insane, spurring me on like a wild fire in a parched brush._

_With the swiftness of the wind, I switch breasts and bathe your right nipple in gentle tongue strokes, bringing little electric shocks to your nerves and I feel your heat push closer to mine. Your wet core makes me want to drive my fingers deep into your swollen walls but you firmly chastise me… holding me at bay. I can feel my own juices pool between my lips before coating my thighs._

_Both of my hands return to your soft breasts and knead them roughly, pinching your hardened nipples between my fingers and squeezing them. I look into your eyes, searching for a kiss. You chastely place one on my lips and one on my cheek, before leaning down and softly asking me to wait._

_Your violet eyes behold mine as I beg for your permission to take you; to slide my fingers deep into you, feeling your rough hot passion, as your hips rock hard against my hand, but no… I must wait."_

_I feel your tongue trace the top of my ear down to my lobe, where you pull it gently into your warm mouth and whisper my name through the teasing. My body arches toward yours as your name… 'Nao'...escapes from my lips._

_You move one hand from my shoulder; raking nails along my skin, down to my breast as you cup it and tease me in the same manner. Instead of your fingertips you use your nails to excite my swollen nipple._

Suddenly, an electric sensation jolted Mikoto from her memories. Mai had stopped eating when she noticed Mikoto's lustful gaze boring through her. She got up from her chair and walked to Mikoto's side. Mai gently took the soup bowl from Mikoto's grasp and straddled her still dazed lover's waist.

While Mikoto was lost in her memory of Nao's lesson about dominance, Mai sucked on Mikoto's hardened nipples through her shirt. Just as a moan escaped Mikoto's lips, Mai playfully bit on the hardened bud currently in her mouth and snapped Mikoto from the reverie of her memory.

Just as they were about to kiss a knock resounded on their bungalow's door.

"I'm from Room Service…your order of Udon," a man's voice announced.

"The door… is…open," Mikoto barely managed as Mai returned to her nipples, intent on letting nothing stop her.

As the door opened, Mikoto grabbed Mai's head and pulled on her hair losing control as Mai administered some of the most exquisite pain Mikoto had ever felt. The young man pushed the cart into the room and quickly left, covering his eyes and walking face first into the door before actually leaving.

"Mai…the food's…ah…ah yes…the food will get cold," Mikoto moaned as Mai pulled her shirt off and claimed Mikoto's now naked pert left breast.

"Who cares? I'm hotter, wetter and taste better."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her shower, Miyu Greer had gone to sleep once more. She dreamt of Alyssa and how beautiful she had grown. The long blonde hair she now let flow so freely over her smooth shoulders and those piercing blue eyes that would always greet her after classes…or Miyu's return from work.

Even though she was sleeping soundly, Miyu's now human body was becoming aroused with each thought or memory of Alyssa; replacing Sei during their sexual encounters. With each and every touch, Miyu's body became more aroused until she awakened to the warm skin of another pressed close to her. Even before her eyes opened completely, Miyu heard HER voice.

"You are more beautiful than I ever imagined you could be…Miyu…show me how you can feel, what you feel…love me."

'_Cause I'm gonna bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_

_Tell you how much I missed you_

_I just wanna touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_

_Love you, hold you, make love to you_


	10. Choices

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own a single character, song, or the setting of this story, but I am taking a lot of creative liberty with them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **To my koi, my beta and greatest gift in this life, thank you, as always. The Green Knight makes her way to the stage _here_ one last time…

* * *

**Mugen Shima**

**Choices**

As the morning sun crept in, Miyu found it difficult to move without waking the naked form lying beside her. After spending last night holding Alyssa, Miyu was sure she understood true happiness and love. Miyu's puerile; barely legal, adoring mistress had appeared to her yesterday. With all the scents and warmth still surrounding her, Miyu knew this was not a dream. She also now knew she hadn't been dreaming when she caught glimpses of Alyssa in the mirror, when Sei had walked by.

"Although I wish this feeling would never end," Miyu said lightly, as she brushed hair from Alyssa's sleeping face, "I know I cannot protect you in _this_ form."

Alyssa didn't move or show any signs of hearing Miyu's voice. After a quick kiss, Miyu crept cautiously from the warm bed and headed for a shower. This form, her human form, had been Alyssa's wish for Miyu, but along the way, it had also become a cold hard truth for Miyu. While she loved the experiences afforded to her in this form, due to its limitations, Miyu knew the greater sacrifice would not be worth it…so her human brain now told her.

"_Miss Alyssa will always be hunted by Searrs, so will I,"_ Miyu thought as the warm water caressed and cleansed her skin.

As the water soaked her hair, Miyu reached for the shampoo and began to wash her hair. This was another sensation Miyu found she enjoyed in her human form. While her fingers massaged the sudsy shampoo through her hair, she started to hum the song she heard coming from one of the other bungalows. It seemed two of the castaways from the other side of the island were possibly members of the Takarazuka Revue.

Distracted by the warm water, her humming, and the soap covering her face, Miyu did not realize Alyssa had quietly crept into the shower with her. When she felt Alyssa's hands lathering her back with soap, Miyu's nerves set her body hair on end, a chilly but highly exciting sensation. Alyssa's hands caressed Miyu's back, butt, legs, stomach, and breasts. Miyu felt her body shake with excitement, remembering the sheer pleasure derived from even the slightest touch.

"Can we at least have this time?" Alyssa asked Miyu, as she placed a gentle kiss between Miyu's bare breasts.

"This is _all_ we will _ever_ be able to have," Miyu said, feeling something she never wanted to feel again_…pain__._

* * *

Lying in bed with Yukino's naked form draped across hers, Haruka wondered if she could love Yukino like this and still be strong. Yukino made Haruka experience a weakness that even her rivalry with Shizuru Fujino never had.

'_How can I remain strong and be the person Yukino loves, if all I want to do is cry every time we touch?'_ Haruka closed her eyes and thought long and hard, while she held Yukino close to her.

_The lush green countryside seemed too quiet and still to the Green Knight. She had been tracking the Purple Beast for what seemed like a week, but was actually only two days. The Green Knight dismounted her horse and stretched as best she could in her cumbersome armor. The beast's trail was still fresh enough, so the knight felt a brief respite would do no harm._

_As she reached into her satchel for some cheese and bread, the knight thought of the lady fair who seemed to be the Purple Beast's constant prey. The sharp green eyes of the beautiful lass, held the knight's heart in constant flutter and her calming voice made the constant chase worth the disaster. After the meal, the knight finished the last of her wine skin and replaced it in her satchel, wondering how close the nearest stream was to her location._

_The Green Knight mounted her unpredictable horse and set off on the trail once again. The journey brought them over a hill and close to a small stream. The knight dismounted and filled her wine skin with water, while her horse drank happily beside her. Suddenly, as the knight placed the full skin in her satchel, a scream torn from just over the next hill._

"_Damn that beast!" the knight exclaimed as she quickly mounted her horse and drew her mace from its custom sheath on her saddle._

_Spurring her horse, the Green Knight wrapped her hand tightly around the reins and held fast to the saddle horn. She wanted to make sure the horse would not throw her or leave her unarmed this time. Topping the rise of the next hill, the knight realized she finally had the upper hand over the Purple Beast, since its back was to her. Unfortunately, this meant the lady fair was trapped by the beast's many heads._

"_Will you help me or throw me once again, you miserable nag?" the Green Knight grumbled as her heart filled with fear and worry._

"_Nag? You dare call me a nag? You miserable idiot!" the horse replied indignantly, as she started to turn away from the giant beast._

_Shocked and speechless, the Green Knight almost fell from her mount as her horse continued to speak._

"_As if the cursed Sohma lineage wasn't bad enough, I had to get stuck in this form and saddled with __**you**__," the horse bemoaned as she slowly carried the knight farther away from the beast, even as the lady screamed once again, "When will the insanity end? Human or horse…one or the other, but oh no... Here I am, something in-between, playing with this armored idiot. Stupid vacation planner…"_

_The Green Knight shook her head in disbelief. She knew she had not gone mad; as she listened to her horse continue to curse the heavens. Another scream from the lady pierced through her thoughts and set her into motion. The knight freed her hand from the reins and jumped from the horse. There were so many questions to ask, but the lady fair always came first. As she ran back towards the lady fair and the dreaded beast, the mare's catcalls grew fainter with each step._

"_Is she truly worth all this…you bumbling idiot?" the mare taunted._

_Atop the rise once again, the Green Knight felt her best chance to save the lady fair was to jump on the beast's back. She knew she would have to disable as many heads as possible, before the beast threw her off. Not thinking rationally, or caring for her own safety, the Green Knight screamed as she jumped heroically onto the beast, fiercely swinging her mighty mace without mercy. The knight took out two of the Purple Beast's heads before she was thrown to the ground. The beast lashed out in mad desperation as the shining insect attacked once more._

_Dodging the remaining heads, the Green Knight scooped up the unconscious lady fair and valiantly fought her way towards a grove of trees. The knight hoped the cover would spare them the beast's advance, until she could kill it or find them a safer place. She leaned the lady fair against a tree, stopping just long enough to caress her cheek, and returned to the Purple Beast, determined to stop her once and for all._

_The beast battered the shining insect with her remaining heads, relentlessly trying to keep it down. Just as the heavy mace connected with another head, disabling it with a single blow, the knight's mare charged onto the field._

"_Hey idiot! Get on already!" the mare yelled, as she dodged the beast's remaining heads to help the knight._

"_The lady will never be safe if I don't stop the beast now," the knight grunted._

"_So you spend eternity protecting her? I could think of worse fates," the mare called out._

_The Green Knight stopped her attack on the beast and pondered her mare's words, as the last of the beast's heads poised to strike her down. Just as it seemed the knight would be doomed in her last effort to kill the beast, she was whisked away upon the back of her mare, by the lady fair. The Green Knight wrapped her strong arms around the lady fair and took the reins from her._

"_Why did you leave the safety of the trees, my good lady?" the knight asked tersely. _

_If the Green Knight's helmet had been removed at this point, her blushing cheeks would have given her true feelings away._

"_For the very same reason you save me, my knight in shining green armor. I could not watch the one I loved be hurt," the lady fair replied, placing her hands on the knight's cool armored arms._

"_Love…?" the knight questioned and then said, "No…well I…I'm not in…"_

"Okay, so maybe I **am** in love with you," Haruka mumbled in her sleep, surprising Yukino with the declaration.

Yukino had been awakened by Haruka's restless sleep beside her and was now smiling at her blonde companion's resting contented form.

"Those words sound just as sweet in your sleep, Haruka-chan," Yukino said softly, lightly kissing Haruka's lips and nestling her head into the blonde's ample bosom.

Happy and content, Yukino fell asleep once more.


	11. Blame It On The Island

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai HiME and its characters are Sunrise property, every other recognized character or reference have their own proprietors. All I own is the idea to put them all here on or around this crazy island setting.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My muse spent so much time at Club Muse; she decided to visit me before entering the muse wing at the Betty Ford Rehab Clinic. Seriously, I have no idea what has gotten into either of us, but it is play time, even if just for a chapter or two.

As usual with this story, there are plenty of OoC moments, remember we are in an AU of playtime only, no holds barred, sex is just that and these girls will get whatever they want. Yuri, yaoi, shoujo-ai, and loli are just a few of the names on the current list.

* * *

**Mai HiME: Mugen Shima**

**Blame It On The Island**

Nao Yuuki cursed everyone from Chie Harada, to Kami, to the stupid white-haired midget guy who was amongst the greeting party._ 'The smug little prick'_ Nao thought to herself as she got dressed. She decided to take an early morning walk. There were many strange happenings on this accursed island, some quite good, but nothing would stop her from finding the truth. '_Might as well have something to bring back to Harada' _Nao thought as she headed out towards the bungalow Mai and Mikoto shared at the back edge of the resort.

A group of women had been found on the other side of the island, two of whom were once again supposedly running around lost, armed to the teeth and somewhere between there and the resort. '_In reality, it was just two girls with guns' _Nao chuckled at the exaggerated status of those young women. Nao couldn't believe the resort staff was still not actively searching for these women. Granted, they only temporarily called of the search, but Nao didn't understand why. If there were no animal predators, what was the urgent need to get back to the resort last night?

"_Miss Yuuki, you should understand this island has only one true predator…us. Humans are their own best friends and worst enemies, and the island thrives on emotions. Primarily on dreams and wishes, which are strong and profound enough to easily been given form. Besides, those women are armed and that is reason enough to consider them too dangerous for us to handle," the little white-haired freak informed Nao._

"_What the hell did that mean?"_ Nao muttered to herself as she drew closer to the last bungalow of the resort perimeter, before the tree-line and mountain terrain. Mired in her thoughts, Nao did not notice the naked couple sleeping soundly in the hammock strung out back.

When she realized she reached the perimeter of the resort, Nao looked around to get her bearings and caught a flash of naked beauty, causing her to blush and then kick herself. She remembered how that naked form once graced her bed and caressed her body, but now here it was entangled with another's in sleep. Nao felt flushed as she admired how Mikoto definitely blossomed in her own right, but Mai Tokiha was also a vision. She could imagine herself tangling with either one quite easily.

As if she heard Nao's thoughts, Mai smiled at the surprised redhead and winked. At that moment, Nao felt the description of 'voyeur' was definitely an understated reference. It finally dawned on her, at that precise moment; sleep was not what they were engaged in. Nao watched entranced, as Mikoto took one of Mai's engorged nipples in her mouth, carefully nibbling the sensitive nub, eliciting deep moans from the young woman. The sensuous sound of Mai's moans seared through Nao's body like a flame.

Nao watched, hopelessly captivated, as Mikoto slipped her hand between Mai's thighs. She could feel her own body reacting to Mikoto's passionate ministrations, even though it was Mai who was delighting in the touch. Both Mai and Nao called out Mikoto's name as pleasure overwhelmed them both. Nao almost lost consciousness as she fell to her knees, her legs too weak to hold her up any longer. As soon as she hit the ground, Nao felt a rush of sensation pushing her backwards. She could've sworn someone was touching her body, spreading her thighs to take pleasure in her wet core. Nao could feel the slow ease of penetration and she braced herself, spread eagle, incapable of anything more than giving in to the pleasure.

Nao felt slow, mind numbing strokes penetrating her, causing her body to shudder each time she felt light brushes against her swollen clit. Invisible lips kissed and sucked her neck, followed by the sensation of warm breaths, and the light dance of a tongue up to her earlobe. The experience was beyond Nao's wildest imagination. Unable to control what was happening to her, Nao's body arched up, trying to meet the movement of her invisible lover, not caring just how impossible this was. Her body was completely consumed by desire and she was not going to deny herself such a powerful experience.

From the hammock, Mai delighted in watching Nao lose herself to the passion from an invisible Mikoto, as Mikoto took Mai in the hammock. The crafty Mai understood what this island was capable of and wanted to put it to the test. Every sensation Mai experienced, Nao did as well. The mirrored actions fulfilled a naughty little wish Mai made to Mikoto earlier. Poor Nao walked in so willingly, not knowing she would be staying for a much longer visit. Nao's rapture twenty feet away was the last proof Mai needed and she finally allowed herself to be swept away by the bliss, with the promise of what more was to come.

* * *

Rei walked across the resort towards to the pool area, looking for Mamoru. He wanted a drink and some company other than Nagi's. The little man was being a tyrant and Rei felt somewhat ashamed of the fact he totally enjoyed everything Nagi had done to him. As Rei drew closer to the pool area, he heard a familiar grunt.

"Oh please, all I want is a drink," Rei rolled his eyes when he saw the two young men in the shallow end of the pool.

Rei knew there was no way he would get his drink, unless one of those two happened to be Mamoru. As fate would have it, Mamoru was the uke to Takeda's seme. The bartender's legs were hooked over Takeda's broad shoulders. Rei nearly exploded in his starched suit as Mamoru raked his nails down Takeda's muscular arms, screaming in pleasure.

"Guess I'll play bartender…that was definitely worth it," Rei said as he watched the two men collapse into a heap on the pool's edge.

Since his arrival, Mamoru Chiba had been fighting the inevitable, arguing his need for his fiancé and their future kingdom. Rei laughed, remembering Mamoru's blonde fiancé, and the gorgeous black-haired beauty she left with. The two young women spent every hour on the island, together in bed. Theirs was the bungalow now occupied by Mai and Mikoto.

Mamoru remained at the resort after his fiancé Usagi broke off their engagement and left with her true love. Rei inhaled deeply, taking in the different scents of alcohol around him, trying to narrow down his choices. He gathered the ingredients for a 'Tokyo Tea,' as he admired a half-naked Takeda make his way to the bar with a skimpy towel wrapped tightly around his waist, smiling bigger than the Cheshire cat of Wonderland.

"So," Rei tested his cocktail, "How was our little virgin bartender?" he asked as Takeda took a seat next to him.

"Not quite the virgin he portrayed himself to be," Takeda smiled wickedly, taking a sip of Rei's drink, "It felt like his former fiancé had a toy fetish and was a 'Size Queen'," Takeda laughed.

'_Loose as a goose,'_ Rei thought and smiled.

Both men admired the naked sleeping form at the pool's edge.

"The guests should be out and about soon, so we should get him back to his room. I don't think those women appreciate the naked male form like we do," Rei said while he considered instructing the kitchen staff to prepare the guests' meals and allow them to eat in their rooms, if they were so inclined.

"So Reito…Rei…I mean…Mr. Kanzaki, sorry boss, I forgot about the suit. The two young women in the brush…will you send another search party out today?" Takeda asked thinking of possibly joining today's efforts.

"Nagi said they will come wandering back on their own later today. He told me another room needs to be prepared, for two women that will be found by the plane bringing supplies later today," Rei said as he drained his glass and smiled.

"Oi, more women," Takeda cringed at the thought, "Why can't this island be more cooperative to fulfilling our needs?"

* * *

Out at sea, about ten miles from the island,

The occupants in the raft were still sleeping fitfully as the sun broke through the cloudy skies and shone down upon them directly, like some great searchlight. The dark-haired woman pulled her companion closer and mumbled something about a few more minutes of rest. She was lost in a beautiful dream; the two of them on a lush island, lying on the beach, drinks in hand, and very little clothing.

The other woman heard the sound first and broke away from her sleeping partner, shielding her blue eyes as she searched the sky for the sound that rousted her from her sleep. Not finding anything, the woman returned to her partner's embrace and chuckled when she felt a light kiss brush her bare shoulder.

"Chie Harada, you flirt. You can wait until we are alone in a real bed," Aoi Senou told her partner, as the Olivia Cruise raft drifted aimlessly, "Besides…the cruise was _your_ idea."

Chie wanted sit up and dispute this argument with her girlfriend, but the feeling of her partner's nice round bottom as she moved closer, made sleep the definitely smarter option. If they weren't rescued soon, Chie was afraid she would be spending a lot of time in the water, trying to kill her urge to pounce on her girlfriend, search and rescue efforts be damned.


End file.
